To LoveEd
by Mr.Uberdood
Summary: The Eds are sucked into the the World of To Love-Ru! What perils, or potential "accidents" are bound to happen? Pretty sure its the first . Ecchi is inevitable..
1. The Eds

**Hey, it's me again. Yep, the smallest author in . Oh well. That can't stop me. Anyway, this is my first crossover between two shows that have nothing in common (which makes it even funnier). **

**Plus, I don't own Ed Edd 'n Eddy in any way, nor To Love-Ru in any way (except for the Ed Edd 'n Eddy game that I have).**

* * *

><p>The setting is in the Cul-de-sac woods. The path through the woods was as clear as ever. And just as the scenery was at its best….<p>

"Run Ed, RUN!"

In came the three Eds dashing through the path. Ed was pulling both Eddy and Edd on a wagon, running as fast as his legs can go. Incoming chasing after them, was of course, the Kanker sisters, running after them at full speed.

"Hurry Ed, they're catching up to us, they're right on our tails!" Edd yelled.

"Kissy-face bad for Ed!" Ed screamed as he accelerated.

After a couple of minutes, Edd looked back. "I think we lost them. I can't see them anywhere." Edd said with a relieved tone. "VICTORY FOR-" Ed blurted.

CRASH!

Ed was interrupted by tripping over a fence, which caused them to start spinning along the ground vertically, then off of a ramp, sent flying into the air.

As the other two Eds were screaming, Edd yelled out. "Quick Eddy! Pull the parachute!".

Eddy was frantically looking for the string. When he did, he pulled it as hard as he could, deploying the makeshift parachute, made of bed sheets, pillow cases, and clothing.

As they were slowly sailing down, Edd smiled and stared at the parachute. "I'm quite surprised that a parachute made out simple cloths can trap so much air."

"Don't have a bird, Double D" Eddy muttered

"Uh, guys. There's gigantic broccoli everywhere!" Ed said as he was hanging from the handle of the wagon.

"That's not broccoli, Monobrow. Those are trees" Eddy replied.

"TREE!" Edd yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I-" Eddy said, but then the three Eds crashes into a nearby tree.

"Nice call, Double D" Eddy said sarcastically as he was hanging from a branch by his shirt.

Edd rose from the ground trying to wipe off dirt, broken twigs, and dead leaves off his clothes. "Well gentlemen, I can safely say that our mission was successful," he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle.

But it was no ordinary bottle…

"Hey, Double D, why again did we steal the Kanker's ship-in-a-bottle?" Eddy asked as he climbed down from the tree.

Ed popped his head from the ground and examined the bottle. "Oh, this would make a good bath toy!"

Eddy looked at Ed with a stern face. "Lumpy, why do you care? You don't even take baths!"

"Well Eddy, the bottle is the perfect shape required for my portal machine I've been making this summer." Edd explained.

"Whatever. It better work considering all the work we did to get. But we might want to hurry. You know as much as I do that the Kankers might sniff us out." Eddy explained.

Ed Chuckled. "Like a dog, huh Eddy?"

After a long walk back to Edd's house, in Edd's room, Edd is placing the bottle in a perfect position while Ed and Eddy were playing Slap-Happy.

"Carefully….Slowly…."Edd muttered as he was inching he bottle.

"Double D, are you almost done with that? Ed's slapping my hands raw" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you stink at this game" He chuckled, then slapped Eddy's hand again.

"And there…we…GO!" Edd said as he placed the bottle. "Now, if I activate the machine…" he said as he did so, then light reflected everywhere in the bottle, then was projected out as a glowing white portal.

"Cooool…" Ed and Eddy said.

Edd observed the machine. "Now, if my calculations are correct, the portal leads to-"

"Last one in is a rotten chicken!" Eddy yelled as he ran in ahead.

"I love chickens!" Ed yelled as he ran in after Eddy.

"W-wait you two!" Edd yelled as he ran after the two.

As soon as Edd was in the portal, the door flew open to Marie Kanker barging in. The first thing she noticed was the bottle; still in it's perfect position. Ignoring the obvious portal in the room, she dashed straight for the bottle, and snatched it. From this, the portal snapped shut, releasing a number of colors, blasting Marie in the face.

"What the heck just happened" Marie asked.

"Ah, who cares? We got our ship-in-a-bottle back!" Lee screamed as she swiped the bottle from Marie's hands, and then left the room.

Meanwhile, Edd, looked behind him to see that the portal was closed. There was nothing behind him.

"Good lord! The portal's gone!" Edd said frantically.

"No doubt the Kankers found out and swiped the bottle." Eddy said with a mad tone.

"Where are we Double D?" Ed asked with a worried tone.

"W-well, the coordinates were for Sainan, Tokyo, Japan…" Edd replied with an 'Oh crap' tone.

"Japan, huh...CRAP!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs


	2. Rito

_5 minutes before The Eds pass through the portal_

It was an average morning or Rito Yuuki. Waking up to find Lala/Momo in his bed, barely dressed, Mikan so-rudely barging in to see what the ruckus is, and Nana running in to yell at and/or beat up Rito.

"EVERY morning, you BEAST!"

_Typical morning…_Rito thought to himself as he put on his school uniform.

"Rito, I have to go early, breakfast is on the table!" Mikan yelled before she left out the door.

Rito walked downstairs to see Lala, Nana, Momo, and Celine sitting at the table, all eating breakfast.

"Ah, Rito-kun, Good morning!" Momo was the first to speak.

"Morning" Rito said as he gathered a bowl of rice. He stopped for a moment.

_Why do I feel like todays going to be different?_

* * *

><p>"I wonder what we are going to do today. Maybe today will be interesting!" Lala said with a cheerful tone.<p>

_I doubt it.._Rito thought to himself and then was stopped by an echo.

_CRAP!_

Lala noticed Rito stop. "Anything wrong Rito?"

Rito just brushed it off. "Ah, nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Then came a voice.

"Morning Lala-san, morning Yuuki-kun!'"

"Ah, Haruna-chan!" Lala exclaimed before running to said girl.

_Ah…sweet, sweet Haruna-chan…_Rito thought in a daze.

Meanwhile, a child was holding her dog, who was pulling on the leash.

"No, doggy, you can't go yet!" she said as she was pulling on the leash, resisting the dog.

The tug-of-war ended when the dog's collar slipped off of its neck and started running down the street.

Just at that moment, while Rito was in a daze, the dog ran down the street, and collided with Rito's foot, causing him to trip over and thud on the ground.

_Owww… _He thought.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. He lifted his head to see that his head was under Haruna's skirt.

After she screamed and slapped him, she ran away to the school.

Rito was still in thought. _Hell no. It's gonna be any average day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short, but there's not really a whole lot of stuff that can happen in one morning. Sure, its <strong>_**To Love-Ru, **_**but I can't really come up of any original ideas ^-^'**


	3. Enrollment

"Now, we must remain calm. No doubt that the bottle was removed when we entered the portal, but we can find a way back. We've been through worse things before." Edd said, more nervous than the other Eds, as they were walking down the street.

Ed, on the other hand, was amazed to where he is.

"Where's Godzilla? He live in Japan, right?" Ed said as he was looking around.

"That's just a movie, Ed" Edd explained.

"Hey, check out the vending machines!" Eddy said as he ran towards one. "They sell comics, movies, even food!"

"Vending machines back home sell food too, Eddy" Edd said flatly.

"Hey, they sell underwear, Double D!" Ed said as he notice them.

"Get away from there, Ed." Edd said, still flatly.

"They even sell noodles!" Eddy proclaimed.

_Typical…_Edd thought. "Now, first, we're going to need to find a school."

Eddy gave Edd a mean stare. "You wanna bring school to a time like this?"

"I'm sorry, but I just need a school environment. You know me like that." Edd explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eddy said annoyed.

"Now, we are going to have to find shelter. Maybe a hotel or something." Edd said, pacing back and forth.

"Whatever. Lets find that phone first." Eddy said as he walked forward.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"I'll race you inside, Rito!" Lala said as she sprinted to the lockers.

Rito remained walking._ She's so energetic. It's kinda cute._

At the lockers, Lala was putting on her school shoes, until a figure came up to her.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Hm? Yes?" Lala replied.

"Could you please show us to the headmaster's office?"

"Why, of course. Follow me" She said after she closed her locker and guided the three figures.

"Hey, is that a hat, or is that your hair?"

* * *

><p><em>Moments later…<em>

"And here it is!" Lala announced.

"Ah, Thank you very much. I'm surprised you can speak English." Edd said.

"Hmhm! I learned it in a foreign language class." Lala replied with a smile.

"Well, thank you." Edd said.

"My pleasure!" Lala replied then ran off to class.

Edd knocked on the door a couple of times. After a few unresponses, he creaked the door open." Excuse me, sir?"

When he looked in the room, he saw the principal looking at an ecchi magazine, drooling and turning the magazine.

"Sir!" Edd yelled, which caused him to jump, and scramble around to hide the magazine.

"W-what, what, I'm very busy" The principal said as he wiped the drool from his face.

"A-ah, sorry, but me and my friends were sent to enroll here. Y-you see, we…um…" Edd started, but paused to find out what to say.

"W-we were sent here to study Japanese studies. Since we are highschoolers, it is easier to blend in." Eddy finished.

Ah, I see. Now, if you want to enroll here, you will have to sign these papers. Exactly how long will you be here?" the principal asked.

U-uh, we don't know. Its until we have enough information." Edd replied as he, Eddy, and Ed signed there names.

"Oh, alright. Now, the uniforms are one of the most important things to have here. You will have to wear them everyday to school. There's a summer uniform, and a winter uniform." The principal explained.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, sir." Edd said as he picked up the uniforms along with Eddy and Ed.

"Have a good time at Sainan High School!" the principal said then waved them goodbye. As soon as they left, he picked up the magazine he was hiding.


	4. First Encounters

"Yes…yes… alright…yes sir, thank you" the teacher hung up the school phone. "The principal just called. It seems we will be having some new students in our class. They are all the way from America, so speak the English that you learned over the year. Make them feel comfortable."

_New students? _Rito thought to himself.

Meanwhile, The Eds were walking through the halls in the summer uniforms.

"Now, gentlemen. We must be on our best behavior. It's not like in Peach Creek where people expect our daily behaviors" Edd warned.

"Okie dokie Double D, I'll be good." Ed replied.

"Very good Ed" Edd said back.

"The sooner we get home, the better." Eddy said rudely.

"Now, let's see…ah, here's our class" Edd said as he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came a voice.

"W-we are the new students" Edd replied.

"Ah, yes. Come in and introduce yourselves." The teacher replied.

"Ok, boys, Showtime!" Eddy whispered as he opened the door.

The three walked in front of the classroom. Edd was sweating the most.

"Now, can you introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"A-ah, yes.." Edd started. "M-my name is Eddward, but with two D's, but everyone calls me 'Double D'"

"The name's Eddy" Eddy said next.

"I am Ed!" Ed yelled with a happy tone.

All the girls giggled at Ed, while Edd and Eddy face-palmed.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for those introductions. Now, please take any empty seats." The teacher said.

The three Eds walked down separate isles of the seats. Edd sat between Lala and Yui, Eddy sat next to Saruyama, and Ed sat behind Rito.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to find the principal's office" Lala whispered to Edd.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Thank you again." Edd whispered back.

"Not a problem. Uh, Eddward, right?" Lala asked

"Just call me Double D" Edd replied.

"Ok, 'Double D'" Lala giggled

Edd blushed at this. _At least she's friendly…_

Meanwhile, Saruyama tapped Eddy's shoulder.

"Hey, you're from America, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Eddy replied

"What are the girls like?" Saruyama asked.

Eddy snickered and pulled out a Babe magazine from his back pocket and hand it to him. "See for yourself"

Saruyama opened the magazine and browsed the pages. "Wow, these are what American girls look like?" he asked as he stared at a picture.

"Yeah, pretty hot, huh?" Eddy replied.

"How much do you want for it?" Saruyama asked when he turned his head to Eddy.

"Hmmm…I'll take 10" Eddy offered.

"Wow, only 10 yen? Sweet! Deal!" Saruyama said, then gave Eddy 10 yen.

_Hehehe…Sucker. _Eddy thought.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the bell rang for lunch.<p>

Ed's stomach made a huge growl. "I'm hungry…" he said.

"Relax, Big Guy. I've got 10…whatever this is, so we can buy lunch." Eddy said as he pulled out his 10 yen.

"You have only 10 yen? Oh dear, we won't get anything with that. " Edd said.

"Whatdya mean?" Eddy asked, confused.

"Eddy, 10 yen is the equivalent to a dime in America" Edd explained.

Eddy fell silent, then spoke. "SON OF A-!"

Edd covered his mouth at the last minute with his palm.

"Language, mister" Edd whispered in Eddy's ear.

"What are we gonna do for food? If we don't, Ed might eat someone." Eddy said.

"Belly empty, Double D…" Ed whined.

"I know Ed. Hmmm…" Edd was in a state of thought, then looked over at Lala.

Lala was talking with Rito, giggling at everything he said.

Edd walked over to Lala. "U-um, excuse me, Miss Lala?" He muttered nervously.

"Hm? Oh, Double D-kun, do you need something?" Lala replied.

"You know him?" Rito asked Lala.

"Yeah, I do now. We talked during class" Lala replied.

"Ah, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you mister….uh…" Edd said but stopped.

"Rito Yuuki. Nice to meet you too." Rito introduced.

"Ah yes. Your first name is 'Rito', right?" Edd asked.

"Yeah. Your name is 'Double D', right?" Rito asked.

"Its more of a nickname, but yes. Oh, these are my friends Ed and Eddy." Edd gestured to Ed and Eddy.

"Ah, you all have the same name" Rito chuckled.

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Eddy said.

"Ed hungry…" Ed whined.

"Oh, yes. Miss Lala, do you know where we can find some food? We only have 10 yen" Edd asked.

"10 yen? That not a lot…" Rito said

"Hey! Why don't we have them over for dinner tonight?" Lala offered.

"Ehh, I don't know. We just met them" Rito said, uneasy.

"Come on, please?" Lala said with puppy-eyes.

Rito sighed. "Fine…"

"Yay! Now, meet me and Rito at the end of school. We will be waiting by the front gate." Lala said to Edd.

"Oh, thank you so much. By the way, you two make a lovely couple." Edd said

Lala giggled and hugged Rito's arm. "Yeah, thank you for noticing!"

Rito just sighed and dropped his head.

* * *

><p><em>Moments later…<em>

Eddy is walking through the halls, checking out everything around him. He stopped to see Saruyama with another boy reading the magazine that Eddy "sold" him.

"You ripped me off!" Eddy yelled at Saruyama.

"Oh, its you. These are some of the best pictures I've ever seen!" Saruyama replied

Eddy immediately forgot the whole thing and snickered. "Yeah, the best ones are in _these _pages"

Meanwhile, Yui Kotegawa, the schools president of the discipline committee, was patrolling the halls in search of "shameless" acts. One was catching Eddy and Saruyama with the magazine.

"Hey! Is that an ecchi magazi-" Yui started.

"Eddy! Where did that come from! Did you have that with you the entire time!" came a voice.

Edd came storming from down the hall up to Eddy, and swiped the magazine out of his hands. "Eddy, in Japan, things that don't have to the learning system are prohibited! Thought I told you to be on your best behavior!" Edd yelled in Eddy's face.

"C-calm down, Double D, no need to raise your voice…I'm sorry…" Eddy said timidly. _Man, he creeps me out when he's mad…_

"Good" Edd said and turned around to Yui, who watched the whole thing with a wide face. "Ah, you must be with the discipline committee. I confiscated this from my friend. Excuse him, he's not accustomed to the culture and rules here." Edd said as he handed the magazine to her.

Yui turned pink, then took the magazine. "Ah, I understand. Just make sure he doesn't do it again." She muttered.

"Yes. Will do" Edd said then walked off.

Yui watched Edd walk off. _Who was that boy? _She thought._ And why was I so nervous around him?_

Eddy noticed her face, then rushed to Edd.

"Hey, did you see that girls face? Her face was as pink as a Valentine's Day card!" Eddy said.

"Oh please Eddy, she doesn't even know me-We left Ed alone, didn't we?" Edd stopped with a worry-filled face.

"I AM GODZILLA!" came Ed's voice in the classroom, followed by monster sounds he made up.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do with him?" Eddy said, and face-palmed at the same time as Edd.


	5. Rito's House

Rito waited outside, near the gate. He checked his watch. "Where's Lala with those three guys?" he said to himself impatiently.

"Rito! I got them!"

Rito turned to see Lala, followed by the three Eds behind her.

The 4 walked up to Rito.

"Are we ready to go?" Rito asked.

Lala nodded. "Yep. Lets go!"

On the way to Rito's house, Eddy Nudged Edd

"You owe me a new magazine, Sockhead" Eddy hissed.

Edd reached into his backpack and pulled out the same magazine. "Eddy, you could've got it back at the end of the day. They don't keep it forever." He said as he gave it to Eddy.

_Sheesh…_ Eddy thought.

When Rito opened the door to his home, Celine came straight to the door and jumped up on Rito.

"Ah, hello to you to Celine." Rito said, laughing.

Edd noticed her. "Oh, what an adorable little girl. Is she your sister?"

"Ah, not really…" Rito replied.

Celine jumped from Rito and clinged onto Edd.

Rito chuckled. "I think she likes you."

Celine rubbed her head against Edd's arm.

He chuckled too. "I think she does too."

Eddy waved his finger to her. "Coochy-Coochy Coo"

Celine saw his finger, grabbed it, and bit it.

"Yeeouch!" Eddy screamed, then yanked his finger from Celine. "Huh, little girl, big bite" he said chuckling slightly nervously.

As everyone walked in, Rito called out. "Mikan! We have guests for dinner!"

"Guests? Alright, I'll make more servings!" came a girl's voice.

Rito faced the Eds. "Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Again, thank you" Edd said.

At that moment, from the hallway, Momo walked in.

"Rito-kun, who are these boys?" she asked.

"Ah, these are new classmates from school. They're all the way from America." Rito replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, welcome to Japan." Momo giggled.

"Thank you. Its quite interesting here" Edd said back.

At that moment, Lala plowed through everyone, knocking them to the floor.

"Magical Kyoko is on!" Lala said as she turned on the TV.

The Eds and Rito picked themselves up.

"TV!" Ed yelled, then sat next to Lala in front of the TV.

"Looks like Ed is comfy" Eddy observed, then went over to sit in the chair.

At that moment, Nana came into the room.

"Who are these guys?" Nana asked. When she had a glance at Eddy, she stopped, staring at him.

"Oh, these are new students at school we are having for dinner." Rito replied

Eddy looked at Nana, and stopped, staring at her. _Whoa…_ Then he spoke. "Uh…hey. My name's Eddy. N-nice to meet you." He said nervously.

"H-hi. I'm Nana…" Nana replied.

_What a nice name. _Eddy thought

Back in the hallway, Edd whispered to Rito. _I can't help but ask, but does Miss Lala have a __tail?_

Rito looked over a Lala and noticed her tail waving around.

_Crap…_ "I-I'll tell you later.."

Edd nodded, knowing that is would be hard to explain.

"Dinner time!" came Mikan's voice.

* * *

><p><em>At the Dinner Table…<em>

"How do you use these stupid things!" Eddy said, annoyed as he was struggling with chopsticks.

Edd sighed as he ate a lump of rice. "Eddy, you do know you can eat this with a spoon, right?" Edd said to Eddy.

"Can you get me one?" Eddy asked.

"H-here, I'll get you one" Nana said, then got from her seat to the silverware drawer.

She handed he spoon to Eddy, but brushed her finger against Eddy's. They both turned pink at the moment.

"S-sorry…" They both said at the same time.

_She has soft fingers… _Eddy thought to himself. "S-so, Double D, How are we gonna get back home?" Eddy asked, trying to find something to talk about.

Edd dropped his chopsticks in shock. He pulled Eddy close. _Eddy, We aren't supposed to compromise our accidental visit here! They think we are on a two-way trip! _He whispered

"What do you mean? You have to go back eventually, didn't they pay for a two-way trip?" Lala asked.

"W-well, you see…uh, um….Oh, forget it…" Edd sighed. "Eddy, Ed and me weren't 'sent' here. We arrived here by accident. We came through a portal from America. For some strange reason, the portal snapped shut, and now we are trapped here."

"_Portal_? Yeah, right." Rito said, not believing him.

"Actually, Rito-dono, he is right." Came a light voice.

"Ah, Peke! How would you know?" Lala asked.

Peke came floating in the room. "These boys have Portalic residue on them. This young man is telling the truth."

_A robot that can talk and float in midair? Amazing… _Edd thought.

"A MOLE MUTANT!" Ed screamed then hid in his own shirt.

"Anyway, I'm terribly sorry that we lied…" Edd said with his head hanging

"I don't blame you. If you told that to people, they would think that you were crazy." Rito said back.

Edd sighed. "Thank you for that. Ehh, speaking of strange things…" Edd said, then pointed at Lala with his head.

Rito sighed. "Er, Lala? Show them your tail."

Lala stood up. And turned around, showing the Eds her tail.

The three boys were lost of words.

"COOL! I wish I had a tail!" Ed exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah, you said that when you waited for the tooth fairy." Eddy said.

"Interesting…" Edd said, then tapped her tail.

Lala made a sudden soft moan, that made Rito, Eddy, and Edd jump.

"O-oh! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Edd said, backing up in his chair. _Curse my curiosity…_

"I-its ok, it's just sensitive." Lala replied.

"That makes you moan like that? What would happen if-" Eddy said, but was interrupted.

"Don't even think about it" Edd glared at Eddy

"Geez, I was just kidding" Eddy chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Iktadakimasu" Everyone but Eddy and Ed said when the food was gone.<p>

"Ika-what?" Eddy asked

"'Iktadakimasu', Eddy. It's when you thank the gods for the food. It's like prayer back home." Edd explained.

"Don't remind me. I hated going to church." Eddy replied.

"Thanks for the food!" Ed yelled at the ceiling.

"See? Even Ed's is doing it." Edd said

"Whatever." Eddy grunted.

Edd got up from his seat. Thank you for dinner, but we must be finding a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, why don't you spend the night here?" Lala offered.

"I-I don't think that's needed. You did so much for us already." Edd said

"Come on, it'll be fun! Don't you think, Rito?" Lala asked.

"They are okay people, plus they have no place to stay, but it's not my decision alone. Mikan?" Rito asked.

"I don't mind. If it comes to that, we'll be happy to have you with us. Besides, they are nice to have around." She giggled as she watched Ed fail at playing with his fingers.

"Oh, thank you. We will try to do anything to repay-"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't wreck the house." Rito interrupted Edd.

At that moment, Celine jumped on top of Ed's head. "Mau Mau!" she yelled.

"Do you want to play. Little girl?" Ed asked Celine.

"Mau!" Celine said with joy.

Ed ran into the backyard, running in circles with his arms out like an airplane, making airplane noises, while Celine was laughing from the fun.

"It seems that Ed is having fun." Edd observed.

"Small brain, but a big heart, huh?" Momo asked.

"Yep. That's our Ed." Eddy said, then turned around, but bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Called a voice.

"Me? What about-" Eddy yelled, but noticed that it was Nana that he ran into. "Oh, Ah…sorry…here, I'll help you up." Eddy said, then held out his hand.

Nana turned slightly red. "Oh, uh…thanks…" She said as Eddy helped her up"

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going" Eddy said while scratching the back of his head.

"N-no, it was just an accident…" Nana said, fidgeting around like a schoolgirl. "I suppose I should get to my room." Nana let out.

"Oh, o-okay…" Eddy replied.

As Nana walked away, she could feel her own heart beat fast and hard. _What's wrong with me? I just met the guy and my heart does this? _She thought.

Eddy watched Nana leave, then looked at his own hand. _Her hand was so soft…_

Edd noticed everything. He smiled. _Eddy…_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm out of ideas of what to do next. Do you guys have any ideas of what I could do for the next chapter?<strong>


	6. Respecters of Rules

**Hey.**

**Sorry there wasn't anything new for a while. I was stuck figuring out what to do next. I think for the next couple of chapters, I'll emphasize the pairings in the story. Again, sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Edd was the first to wake. He stretched from his bed, which was the couch in the Yuuki residence.<p>

He yawned. "What a lovely morning. I guess that's why they call it the land of the Rising Sun, the sunrise is gorgeous!" He said to himself as he looked out a window.

Meanwhile, on the floor and chair, Ed and Eddy snoring. Very loudly.

_Why me…? _Edd thought to himself. He walked over to the other two and kicked them awake. "Guys, come on, its time to go to school" he said.

Ed sprang awake. "Ed tired…" he said, tiredly.

"Don't worry Ed. Some fresh air might wake you up." Edd said as he stretched even more.

Eddy was moving around, sleeping on the floor. "Five more minutes, Mom…" Eddy mumbled, thinking he is at home.

Edd then plugged Eddy's nose and mouth to where he couldn't breathe. Eddy sprang up, gasping for air.

"What the heck was that for!" Eddy yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up." Edd said back bluntly.

_For crying out loud…_Eddy thought as he stood up.

"Ah, you're awake." Came a voice.

Momo came walking down the stairs with a t-shirt and shorts.

"Ah, good morning Miss Momo" edd replied.

"No need to be so formal, Double D-kun" Momo said back.

Ed walked drowsily in Momo's direction. "Tired. Sleepy. Must lay down…" he said, then fell like a rock, accidentally taking Momo with him.

A few moments later, he felt something soft in his hand.

He chuckled. "Hey theres something squishy!" he said, then sqeezed a little harder.

From the other Eds' views, Edd was holding Momo's left breast with his face in her stomach, Momo giving little moans.

"N-not so hard, Ed-kun…" she said

"E-Ed! Stop that!" Edd yelled.

Eddy pulled Ed off of Momo and patted his head.

"Fun time's over, Big Guy" Eddy said.

Edd turned to Momo. "I-I'm so sorry for that! He doesn't know well, and-"

"I-its fine, it was just an accident" Momo interrupted, then iggled.

_Lord…_Edd thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Mikan was preparing breakfast, when she called to Edd. "Double-D-san, can you go get Rito and Lala-san?"

"S-sure…" Edd said, trying to forget what just happened.

At Rito's door, Edd heard voices.

"Lala! What did I tell you about this!"

"Come on Rito! I just want to be closer to you!"

"It doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed with me!"

Trying to erase thoughts in his head of the situation, Edd knocked on the door. "Rito? Miss Mikan wants you and Miss Lala downstairs"

It fell silent. "O-oh, ok, we'll be down in a while!"

"Alright" Edd said, then walked back downstairs.

It fell silent again.

"Did someone just _Knock_ on my door?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Yui stepped out of her morning shower. As she dried her hair, she was lost in thought.

_Who was that boy yesterday? He turned in that magazine without me having to take it away…_

She then blushed and shook her head

_Why am I thinking about him? I don't even know him!"_

_Meanwhile…_

On the path to the school, Edd let out a question. "So, Miss Lala is an _Alien?_" Edd asked, interested.

"Yeah, shes from planet Deviluke. That why she has a tail" Rito replied.

"Interesting…" Edd said.

Ed and Eddy ran for the lockers.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Rito and Edd said at the same time.

At the lockers, Lala was putting on her school shoes.

"Ah, Miss Lala, Good morning"

"Double D-kun! Good morning to you too!" Lala replied to Edd

Edd was opening his new shoe locker when he greeted Lala.

"Where are the other two?" Lala asked, looking behind Edd.

They have different lockers, about two rows form us" Edd replied.

"Oh, I see." Lala simply said.

"Oh come on! Why won't you close!"

Lala and Edd heard the screaming from across the row and saw Yui repeatedly slamming her locker door shut.

Edd stepped up to her.

"May I Help?" Edd asked.

When Yui turned her head to see him, she froze and went red.

"Y-you…" she muttered.

"I noticed you have a problem with your locker." Edd said.

"Y-yeah, i-it won't close…" Yui said back.

"Excuse me please." Edd said, then Yui stepped away from the locker.

He looked inside the mechanism. "Ah, it seems a few gears are lodged out" He pulled out a pencil, dug it into the mechanism until something snapped into place. "There, it should work now"

Yui then closed the door, which stayed shut.

"You fixed it…" Yui said quietly.

"Yes. I am quite interested in how modern industrials work." Edd replied.

"Ah, I-I see…" Yui stuttered.

There was a small silence…

"Well, I should be getting to class" edd said, then started for class.

"W-wait!" Yui blurted out.

"Y-yes?" Edd replied.

"Well…I…" Yui muttered. _Why did I just blurt out that?_ "Your name is Eddward, right?"

"Yes, but most people call me Double D" Edd replied.

"I-I'm Kotegawa Yui. Its nice to meet someone who actually respects rules." Yui said.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, the magazine…" Edd remembered. "Well, rules are what keeps us from the cavemen"

"R-right…" Yui said, a little enlightened.

"Well, Miss Kotegawa, I'm afraid I must be on my way. Hey, we sit next to eachother. I guess I'll see you in class then." Edd said.

"Y-yeah, see you in class…" Yui said back.

When Edd left, Yui remained silent. _What's wrong with me! I was just talking to him, and I act like that! _She thought as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>During class, Eddy received an anonymous note.<p>

He asked Edd to translate it into English.. Edd gave the note back with the translation on it:

_I think you're cute. Meet me on the rooftop at lunch._

Eddy was speechless at this, he also turned a little pink. He looked around the note to try and find the name o whoever wrote the note, but everything but the message was in Japanese, so he couldn't read it.

Eventually, he gave up and started to think about what would happen if they did not get home.

_If we didn't get back home, we could be stuck here forever! But, then again…_

He started to think about Nana.

_Nana… she's cute, she's beautiful, shes-_

Eddy shook his head.

_What am I thinking? Gotta get these thoughts out of my head…_

_Meanwhile, in Edd's thoughts_…

_Miss Kotegawa seemed a little flustered over at the lockers… Ah, isn't any of my business anyway._

_Meanwhile, in Ed's thoughts…_

_Buttered toast! No, Gravy! NO, BUTTERED TOAST __IN __GRAVY! Yum…_

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Was climbing the steps that led to the rooftop. His mind filled with thoughts. He creaked the door open and looked outside. There was no one there.

_Weird… _Eddy thought, then went out the door. He walked out in the middle of the roof, until a voice came out that made him jump.

"You there, Delinquent!"

"Who're ya calling a-" Eddy turned around and saw a familiar girl with midnight black hair. "Hey, you're that Kokegata girl!"

"It's Kotegawa!" Yui replied angrily.

"Whatever. Wait, you sent that letter?" Eddy asked

"That's right." Yui replied.

"…..You think I'm cute?" Eddy asked.

"Don't be stupid." Yui scoffed.

"Well, Whatdya want?" Eddy asked.

"About Eddward-kun. Tell me about him. Yui replied by asking.

"Double D? What, ya got a crush on him or something?" Eddy said.

Yui went a little red. "Y-you're being stupid again…"I just want to know his motives."

"Motives?" Eddy asked, confused.

"Yes. Like why is he so Polite? Whats his reason?" Yui asked.

Eddy scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. He's just like that. He's the kind of guy who does stuff with out wanting anything back."

"So…he's kind for no reason?" Yui asked.

"Pretty much" Eddy replied.

"Hmmm…Tell me more…" Yui said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Achoo!"

Edd was in a fit of nonstop sneezes.

Rito looked concerned. "Double D, re you okay?"

"Achoo! Y-yes, I Just-Achoo! Can't stop-Achoo!...sneezing." Edd replied.

Ed grabbed Eddy and shook him around." Stop or you'll sneeze your brain out!"

Rito chuckled. "Quite an imagination he's got, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Edd replied."Achoo!"

* * *

><p><em>Even later…<em>

Edd is roaming the halls, looking for the other Eds.

"Where could they be?' Edd said frantically to himself.

"Eddward-kun!" came a voice.

Edd looked up the stairs to see Yui with her arms crossed.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you. I-" Yui said, then started down the stairs. While she was doing this, sh slipped on one step and started to fall.

"M-Miss Kotegawa!" Edd yelled, the caught Yui. The falling force sent him to the ground, with Yui on top of him.

"Owww…"Both said at the same time.

"A-are you okay?" Edd asked.

"Yeah…T-thanks…" Yui was nearly speechless.

"Phew, good-" He went to wipe sweat off of his forehead, but accidentaly grabbed Yui's right breast.

"O-oh, no…" edd said as he saw Yui shaking with anger.

"Shameless dog!"

_SMACK!_

Yui stormed off, leavingdd on the floor, with a red hand-print shaped mark on his cheek.

Edd sighed. _Eddward, you clumsy oaf…_

As Yui stormed off, her mad frown went away and turned ointo a slight smile.

_He…saved me…_


	7. Stubborn, but Sweet

After a long day of school, Rito, Eddy, and Edd trudged home, while Lala and Ed were prancing in front of them.

"Come on, cheer up guys! It wasn't _that_ bad of a day" Lala said.

"W-well, we don't have as much energy as you do, Miss Lala…" Edd replied.

"Rito sighed. "At least Mikan is cooking something good tonight. I can't wait…" Rito said.

"You said it. I'm starving!" Eddy interjected.

Ed was in a state of excitement. "Oh, I hope I get an eggroll!"

_Later…_

Rito walks into the kitchen and sees it is empty.

"Mikan? Where are you?" he said. He then spotted a note on the fridge door. It read:

_I am going out tonight with some friends. Lala will make dinner. She says she's been practicing cooking._

_ Love, Mikan_

Rito froze and stared at the note in despair. He knows how Lala cooks, and just when he was hoping for Mikan's cooking.

Edd walked in and saw Rito in his state of despair, and went up to him.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

Rito just gave the note to Edd without moving his body.

Edd read the note. "Oh, it seems Miss Lala is cooking tonight. I wonder what she has planned…" he wondered.

"If only you knew…" Rito chuckled a bit.

"…huh?"

* * *

><p>Lala comes from the kitchen, carrying a pot that was emitting a purple smoke. This, frightens Rito and Edd. Along with it, came plates of the most unusual food ever, not that Lala's cooking wasn't unusual before.<p>

"Eat up! I finally got the dishes right!" Lala said.

Rito, Edd, and Eddy stared at the food, while Ed started eating a plate of black-colored curry.

Eddy saw this. _If Monobrow can eat this, so can I!_ He thought and then took a bite of what looked like rice. His blood froze. The rice started to squirm in his mouth, and he could hear screams as he chewed.

Edd took a bite of what looked like meat, which looked sickly green and dried. But when he put it in his mouth, slime oozed from the meat, which made his spine shake more than Chihuahua.

Rito looked inside the pot to see a dull grey looking liquid that was bubbling and emitting the purple smoke. "L-Lala? W-what's in the pot?" he asked weakly.

"Ah, I finally made Myoloo soup perfectly! You should try it!" Lala said.

Rito gulped, moaned in his mind, and took a small bowl full of the grey liquid. He then braced himself. _For Lala's sake! _He thought, then started to down the soup, not stopping.

Edd watched him and saw the tears in his eyes. He then gripped his chopsticks. _Right, I don't want to hurt Miss Lala's feelings! She worked hard on this meal! _He thought, then started to eat each bite very quickly.

Lala noticed this. "Wow, you guys must've been hungry!"

Eddy watched both of them. He saw the looks on their faces. Faces of disgust, but they were holding that back. He then looked at the three Deviluke sisters. They were the only ones who ere eating the food normally.

He then stared at his food. He could imagine the rice keeping on squirming in his mouth. He looked like he was about to vomit his stomach out.

He had about enough. He stood up in his seat, about to say how horrible the food was, when he was stopped.

"Ah, thank you for helping me make the food, Nana. I couldn't do it without you!" Lala said.

Nana went slightly red. "N-no problem."

Eddy fell silent. _N-Nana made this?_ He then stared at the food, then sat down. He then proceeded to continue eating.

Edd saw this as he was eating, and smiled. _Good control, Eddy…_

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes, Rito, Edd, and Eddy were finished with their food, but they looked like they were about to vomit.<p>

"I-Iktadakimasu!" They all said, then dashed out of the room.

Lala felt proud. "It seems that they liked my cooking so much, they couldn't help themselves but run!" she laughed.

Nana looked at Eddy's plate, which was completely empty. _I wonder if he liked it…?_

At that moment she shook her head in embarrassment.

After a while, and the food settling down in their stomachs, Rito and the Eds relaxed in the living room.

"That was….Interesting…" Edd said. "I'm surprised Eddy didn't whine about the food."

"S-shut up… I just didn't want to hurt their feelings…" Eddy hissed.

The three sisters then came in. Lala was the first to speak.

"Double D-kun, it seems you know your way around machines." She said.

"I guess so. I even once made a lie detector out of a toaster and a computer" he said, in an attempt to brag, which didn't catch on.

"Amazing! Can you help me out with one I've been working on lately?" Lala asked.

"Why, I'd love to. Extra Terrestrial Technology is technology I've always dreamed of studying!" Edd replied with a cheerful tone.

"Wonderful! Come with me then, is up in my room!" Lala said then ran upstairs, which Edd followed soon after.

After that moment, Rito yawned. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath and get some sleep." He said, then started for upstairs also.

Celine then jumped on Ed's head and started laughing.

"Ok, I'll play again!" Ed said then went for the back doors.

Momo noticed Eddy and Nana. They would be alone if she was gone. She smiled. "Wait for me, Ed-kun!" she said then went after Ed.

The living room fell silent. Eddy and Nana were the only ones in the room, alone…

Eddy scratched the back of his head. "How are ya doin?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"I-I'm fine…" Nana replied. She went a little red.

After a period of silence, Eddy let out. "S-so, uh, you helped with the food?"

"Y-yeah. Did you like it?" Nana replied.

Eddy froze a bit, then talked. "Ehhh…It was a little weird, but it tasted good." He answered.

Nana smiled a bit. "T-thanks. I worked hard on it…"

"Y-yeah, I could tell…" Eddy said.

Eddy scooted over to the very edge of the couch, which Nana sat on the other end.

It fell silent again…

Nana starte to twirl her hair around her fingers, whil Eddy is looking around, both with red faces.

"I, uh, wonder whats on television…" Nana said, lying so she can make the situation less akward.

"Y-yeah, sure…" Eddy replied, then grabbed the remote and truned on the television.

Magical Kyoko was on, the television show that Lala enjoyed the most.

Ah, this is Big Sis's favorite show" Nana said.

"Ok, I guess…" Eddy replied.

He then noticed a spot on he table. Likely from a drinking glass or something.

_Man, if Double D sees this, he'll go crazy…_ he spotted nearby cleaning rag and wiped the spot. And then without noticing, he dropped the rag on the floor.

_5 minutes later…_

Nana finally let out. "I-I should probably see what Big Sis is doing…" she said.

She started to walk, but she slipped on the rag that Eddy dropped, causing her to fall.

She opened her eyes to see herself hovering over the floor. Eddy caught her before she fell on her face.

"A-are you okay?" He asked. The then realized that his hand was on Nana's chest, and felt nothing there. _Flat..?_

Nana's face grew red from embarrassment and anger. "Sorry for being flat-chested!" she yell, then Judo-throwed Eddy into a wall. She then stormed upstairs.

While slumped against the wall from being thrown, Eddy watched Nana walk upstairs.

_Sheesh…it was only an accident…_he thought, slightly ashamed of himself.

Upstairs, in her room, Nana was sulking a bit in her bed. _Maybe I shouldn't have freaked out back there. It was an accident after all…_

Momo stepped in and saw Nana. She went up to her. "How did it go with Eddy-kun?"

"He accidentally groped me and I threw him into a wall…" Nana replied, slightly ashamed.

"Im sure it must have been an accident" Momo said.

"Whatever, I-I don't care…" Nana said, slightly red, then walked out of the room.

When Nana left, Momo smiled and thought to herself._ Well, they're both stubborn, I say they're perfect for each other!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I don't know what to do for a relationship for Ed. Its kinda hard to put that together with someone from To Love-Ru. You guys have any ideas on who I can pair up with the big guy? And I'm sorry for the delay, school has been tying me up for the last couple of weeks...<strong>


	8. The Gentle Giant

**Wow…..its been a LONG time since I made my last upload….I feel kinda lazy… I don't know if this chapter will be very good. well, I'm surprised that people are actually getting into this story… well, without further ado, I present the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose from the distant mountains surrounding Japan. The light hits Edd in the face again, waking him up from his peaceful slumber. He blocks the sun from his eyes with his hand, and stands up.<p>

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were sleeping on the floor, in rather uncomfortable looking positions.

Ed is sleeping on his back, his mouth wide open, drooling, and with a thundering snore.

Eddy is sleeping on his side, cuddling with his pillow, his blanket wrapped all over him. He too, is drooling, his pillow soaked with saliva.

Edd looks over his two obnoxious pals, and simply sighs with a smile. "Come on you two, its time to wake up. Today is an important day at school" Edd said, in an attempt to wake up the other two.

Ed rose up, bags in his eyes. He let out a yawn that sounded like a roar from a wild beast, while Eddy resisted.

"Just five more minutes…." Eddy mumbled, then turned around.

Edd continued to attempt to wake Eddy up, but he continued to ignore him, and turn around.

This rather annoyed Edd, as he faced Ed.

"Ed." He bluntly said.

Ed got the message right away, and picked Eddy up by his ankles, letting his arms dangle below his head.

All the blood rushed to Eddy's head, in which he gave up.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up…." Eddy said, then sighed.

Edd smiled, and walked upstairs to awake the others.

"Ed, You can let me go now." Eddy said, looking at Ed.

* * *

><p>Ed then let go of Eddy, causing him to land on the floor with his head.<p>

Moments later, everyone is up, and everyone is dressed for school. Mikan is preparing breakfast for everyone, with Edd helping her.

"I never knew you were such a great cook, Double D-san. You really know your way with foods!" Mikan said while tasting a stew that Edd made.

"I'm flattered by your compliment, but its my mother that invented this stew. It seems that even if the ingredients are different…" Edd explained.

"I see! It certaintly is an an unusual combination of flavors…is this how all American foods are?" Mikan asked with a mouthful.

"Well, American foods are diverse, since we have such a diverse country. Our country has different ethnics and races from all over the world." Edd explained.

"Ah, Its interesting to experience such fascinating ideas of tastes!" Mikan said as she went for another mouthful.

Edd only chuckled to himself in flattery.

Moments later, everyone is gathered at the table for breakfast, with Eddy and Rito gorging on all the food Edd made.

"Double-D, this is awesome! I dint know you could cook like this!" Eddy said with a mouthful.

"I agree! You are quite skilled!" Rito said while chewing on beef Edd seasoned and cooked.

"Oh please, its Miss Mikan that helped me. She deserves praise as well." Edd said, eating his food with manners as usual.

Mikan giggled. "Thank you, Edd-san".

After a good meal, everyone gathers their school stuff, and heads out for the door.

On the way there, everyone talking amongst each other, Ed hears a rather peculiar noise. He stops to listen closely. What he hears is the sound of wind being pushed, almost as if wings were being beaten.

This excites Ed, and he goes to where the sounds are coming from. He looks from a corner to see a pair of heavenly angel wings being sprouted from a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a unique black dress.

His excitement gets the better of him, as he runs up to the girl, who turns her head as she hears Ed running towards her.

"Excuse me, Miss Lady?" Ed said when he was in proximity to her.

"What? What do you need?" the blonde haired girl replied.

"Those wings are so cool! Your like a bird-lady!" Ed said.

The girl was slightly offended by this, as her hand suddenly turned into a blade. "What did you call me?"

Ed was about ready to burst in excitement. "Cool! You could be like an alien assassin, always on a job, no matter what!" Ed said, in one of his little "daydreams"

The girl was surprised by this. "How did you know? Did anyone send you?"

"Huh?" Ed said, broken from his daze. "Not that I know of."

There was a slight bit of relief from the girl. "Good. A number of beings have been trying to take my life recently, ever since I haven't completed this job yet."

"Really? Cool!" Ed yelled out. "Oh, uh, what's your name?"

"I go by a lot of names. But on this Planet, I suppose I go by 'Yami' by people around here." Yami replied

"Ah, Cool name! My name's Ed!" Ed said back.

"Hm. Pleasures mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Yami said, then started walking down an alleyway.

"Hey! Could I go with you?" Ed asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I dunno...you're super cool! I want to be your friend, space explorer!" Ed said with a big smile. "Please, please, please, please!"

Yami sighed. "Alright, you can come with me."

"Yay! I'm as jolly as a gopher!" Ed said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>After a short walk, Yami and Ed approach a large shrine area, almost looking like a temple, Yami walking over to the statue in the middle of it all.<p>

Yami then approaches it, and kneels down, closing her eyes.

"Watcha doin?" Ed asked, noticing what Yami is doing.

"Paying respects to local gods on this planet. The people here seem to be very religious, mentioning gods everywhere I go." Yami explained.

"Oohhh…" Ed said. He then kneeled along with Yami, and closing his eyes, mimicking Yami.

After some time, a breeze starts to blow. It blows through Yami's golden yellow hair, causing it to flow in the direction of the wind.

At that moment, Yami detects a disturbance.

Ed looks at Yami, who was looking in all directions to see what was causing a disturbance.

"Watcha lookin at?" Ed said, looking around as well.

Yami concentrates, and stares at a bush near a group of trees nearby. She noticed…it was slightly moving…

Ed stares at the bush as well, watching…

But then, Yami detects a danger, causing her eyes to widen.

"Get down!" Yami yelled, and then ducked, pulling Ed to duck down with her "hair-fist".

At that moment, something comes from the bush, nearly hitting Yami. She looked where it landed, and it seemed to look like a large needle stuck in the opposite tree.

Ed then noticed something gleaming above him. He stood up, and examined it. It seemed to look like a sort of thread, and it was attached to the large needle in the tree. He moved his finger to touch it.

Yami saw what Ed was about to do. "Hey! Don't touch that!" she yelled.

But it was too late. Ed pulled the string, causing the needle in the tree to explode, the force of the explosion blowing Yami and Ed away.

While on the ground, Yami and Ed heard a cackling laugh.

"Haaaahahahahahahaaa!" came a voice from the bush.

At that moment, a figure walked from the darkness under the trees, slowly approaching Yami.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen! You, the legendary Golden Darkness, falling under a simple trap!" the figure said.

As it walked into the light, it revealed a man, covered in Victorian Era clothing. His hair was brown, and he had a very chiseled face.

"Who…are you?" Yami said, bracing herself.

"Oh, How rude of me. I should've introduced myself before doing anything with a lady. I am the Baron von Jeele, a pronounced assassin in this galaxy." The man replied.

"Assassin? Another one?" Yami said with an annoyed tone.

"Hoho, but I am not any riffraff mercenary. My service is swift, fast, and very expensive. That's how I am able to afford these wonderful clothes." Jeele replied.

Ed sits up, and sees Jeele.

"Oh, it seems your buffoon is awake. Its very amusing he pulled off my trap without even thinking." Jeele said while chuckling.

"Hey, that's not very nice! I'm not a baboon!" Ed said, slightly offended.

Jeele just laughed after hearing this. "It seems he's more stupid than I thought." He said, then turned to Yami. "Now, if you'll just hold still, this will all be over soon." He said, then pulled identical needles to the one stuck in the tree from his sleeves.

"Heh…Afraid I can't let that happen!" Yami said, then lunged after Jeele with her blade-hand.

Jeele simply snickered, then with incredible speed, dodged Yami's attack, and pulled her by the hair, raising her off the ground"

"Aaaagh!" Yami screamed in pain, attempting to shake off Jeele's grip.

Still holding her hair, Jeele then delivered a strong punch to Yami's abdomen, causing her to lose her breath, then threw her to the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I told you it would've been quick if you would've stayed still." He said, then kicked Yami, sending her into a nearby tree.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ed yelled at Jeele, who only laughed.

Yami struggled to get up, only having a needle stick into the tree she landed on, Jeele having the string in his hand. He then pulled the string, causing the needle to explode, sending Yami flying.

Ed runs over to Yami, who was badly hurt. He kneeled down to her.

"Yami! Are you ok!?" he yelled, then heard Jeele laugh.

"Is this buffoon your friend, 'Yami'?" he said, the walked towards Ed. "I'll have a jolly time killing him as well!" he said, he threw a bunch of thread at Ed, causing it to wrap around him.

"Huh!?" Ed yelled, then yelled as Jeele pulled the strings, throwing Ed headfirst into a post on the shrine gate.

Yami saw this, and was horrified. "L-l-leave him out of this!" Yami yelled weakly. She was so badly beaten, she couldn't even speak right. "T-this is our battle!" she yelled.

Jeele laughed manically at her request. "You, Golden Darkness, care that much for a useless buffoon for a human? Don't make me laugh!" he said, then continued laughing.

He approached Yami, who was lying on the ground, unable to stand.

"I warned you~" Jeele said, then pulled out two larger needles from his sleeves. He raised them over his head, preparing to deliver a final blow.

At that moment, the world seemed to be in slow motion. As Jeele was swinging down, a large, brown object comes flying from the right, colliding with Jeele, just moments before the needles almost pierced Yami. Jeele was thrown along with the object, and landed to the ground, the tree crushing him.

"Was that….a tree?" Yami said as she looked over at the object.

What crushed Jeele, was in fact, a large tree. Judging from the roots attached, it was as if it was plucked from the ground.

She looks over to where the tree came from, and was surprised to see Ed standing, with a bump on his head, a blackeye and a very angry, intimidating face.

"Leave Yami alone!" he yelled.

In that moment, the tree that crushed Jeele snapped in half, revealing a beaten-up Jeele, with his clothes torn to near shreds.

"You…scum!" Jeele said with a very angry tone. "How dare you tear apart my attire!? Do you know how _expensive _this was!?" he yelled.

In fury, Ed charged at Jeele head-first, causing a massive blowback to him, sending him flying towards another tree, the force of the impact causing the tree to tip over, revealing it's roots.

"You…Bastard!" Jeele yelled, then threw needle after needle at Ed, who was catching them all.

"My turn!" Ed yelled, them pulled the needles, causing Jeele's grip on them to break. Ed then charged at Jeele, and with incredible speed as well, stabbed Jeele all over his body with the needles.

"Aaargh!" Jeele yelled in pain, as he couldn't even move.

When Ed was finished, as stopped in front of Jeele, with the strings in his hands.

Jeele saw this and gasped. "N-n-no! Don't do it!" he begged.

Ed laughed, and waved to Jeele. "Bye-Bye."

This intimidated Jeele, as he screamed, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While Jeele was yelling, Ed pulled all of the strings in his hand, causing each and everyone of the needles to explode, decimating Jeele's body.

After the smoke settled, revealing that where Jeele was standing, was empty, with nothing but a burn mark on the ground.

Ed then smiled in triumph, then ran over to Yami, with an extremely worried face.

"Yami! Yami, are you ok!?" Ed yelled in Yami's face.

Yami witnessed everything, and couldn't even believe her own eyes. She was amazed with what Ed just did. She went a bit red.

"I-I'll be fine, it'l…heal…" Yami said, then passed out.

This scared Ed, as he picked up Yami bridal style, and rushed down the shrine stairs.

* * *

><p>"EDDY! DOUBLE-D!" Ed yelled as he ran down the alleyway.<p>

In the distance, Eddy and Edd saw Ed running towards them.

"Is that Ed-kun?" Lala said, looking over to where there were smoke trails.

"Ed!?" Eddy said, suprised

"Edward! Where have you been!? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Edd yelled.

Ed came to a screeching stop, still carrying Yami in his arms.

"Ed, Who is this girl!? Is she Hurt!?" Edd yelled.

Lala recognized who is was, and gasped. "Yami-chan! Rito, she's hurt!"

Rito grew surprised as well. "Holy crap! She injured bad!"

"Ed, what happened!?" Eddy said.

Ed took a big breath. "I met this girl down the alleyway and we went to this place with trees and statues, then an alien with boom-needles came out and beat up Yami! Then I blew him up, and Yami's really, really hurt!" he said then regained his breath.

"Wait, you blew him up!? Ed! What were you thinking!?" Edd said, baffled.

"Yami was hurt! Im scared she might die! She needs help!" Ed yelled back.

"Quick, we need to get to the nurses office!" Rito yelle. "Let's go!" he said as everyone ran towards the school.

Ed, running the fastest, came up to the nurses office and burst through the dor. "Please, help my friend!" he said in a scared tone.

Nurse Mikado was extremely surprised to see Ed burst through the door. "My, what the matter?"

"Yami's very badly hurt! She needs help!" Ed yelled.

"C-calm down, calm down, just place Yami-chan on the bed, and I'll handle everything." Mikado said.

Ed then ran to a nearby bed, and gently placed Yami on the bed.

"Will she be alright?" Ed said with a very scared and worried tone.

"Give me a few moments, I'll be right back with you." Mikado said, then closed the curtains attached to the bed.

Ed could hear sounds of zipping and clothes moving. He stood on a chair and looked over it.

What he saw was Yami, who was stripped to her underwear, her dress on the bed. Mikado noticed Ed looking, and giggled.

"Can't control yourself, huh?" Mikado said.

Ed realized what he saw, and quickly covered his eyes, then stepped off the chair, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ed yelled.

At that moment, Edd, Eddy, Rito, and Lala came into the office. All of them were gasping for air.

"Geez, Ed…." Eddy said, panting. "You work fast…"

"Next time, try and slow down for us.." Rito said, gasping as well.

Mikado then stepped out the curtain, and moved it, revealing Yami in her clothes, but with loads of bandages.

"Fractured bones, cuts, massive bruises, and burn marks…if you hadn't came soon, she would've died… but I got bandages and burn cream on her. She'll have to be in that bed for quite some time in order to heal." Mikado said to Ed.

A wind of relief blew over Ed, as he fell backwards to the ground.

"Ed, are you alright?" Edd asked.

Ed said nothing, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Yami, who was still unconscious.

"….Ed?" Edd said, looking rather worried for Ed.

"Is Ed-kun going to be alright?" Lala asked Edd.

"I don't know….Ed seems rather worried about this injured girl…he hasn't shown this much attention ever since his sister, Sarah was sick with a cold…" Edd replied

"Judging by how much he's looking after Yami-chan, he must be a very caring older brother…he wont take his eyes off her." Lala said.

In that moment, the bell rang out for class.

"Ah! The bell! Ed, lets get going!" Edd said, but Ed didn't follow after.

"Hey, Monobrow! Lets go!" Eddy said.

Ed remained still, not moving a muscle, not saying a word.

"Ed?" Edd said, worried.

"Go." Ed bluntly said.

"But…!"

"Go."

Edd stopped for a moment. Then turned around.

"Eddy, Rito, Miss Lala, Lets get going." Edd said a he started out the door.

"What about Ed?" Eddy said.

"Just leave him be. He's got that look in his eye." Edd replied.

"THAT look, eh?" Eddy said, then followed Edd.

Rito looked back at Ed, then Edd. "Are you sure we should leave him here?"

"We don't want to be late for class." Edd said, still walking.

"Let's go Rito. They're Ed-kun's best friends. They've seen him like this, so they know he'll be alright." Lala said, pulling Rito's arm.

Rito sighed. "If you say so…" he said, then walked along with everyone.

* * *

><p>Hours pass. As the day goes on, Edd grows more worried for Ed.<p>

_It's been hours since we left Ed there…..I wonder if he's really alright… _Edd thought as he remembered the serous look on Ed's face.

As the final bell rang out, Edd quickly gathered his things, and hurried out the door, hurrying towards the nurse's office.

Edd looked through the door to see Ed in the same position he was before Edd left him.

Ed had the same worried look on his face. He dared not move from that spot.

In that moment, he heard a tiny noise. This surprised his, as he raised his head.

Yami was making noises as she was she was waking up. Ed's face changed, as he rose from his seat and got closer to her.

"Yami?" Ed said.

"H-hey…it's you…" Yami said, noticing Ed hovering above her.

"Are you ok?" Ed asked.

"I'll be fine…I've been through worse…" Yami said

A huge smile grew over Ed's face, as he laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

He saw Edd nearby and grabbed him, pulling him into his signature bear-hug.

"Double-D! She's gonna be alright!" Ed said, more cheerfully than he usually is.

Edd chuckled. "Yes she is, Ed…"

Mikado looked over Ed, and couldn't help but smile.

"Yami-chan, are you alright? Feel any pain?" Mikado asked Yami.

"I'm just a bit cramped." Yami said.

"That's good if that's all it is." Mikado said as she wrote on her clipboard.

"Did….he bring me here?" Yami asked.

"That's right. If he didn't you would've died, judging by your injuries." Mikado replied.

"Really?" Yami asked, then looked over at Ed, who had Eddy and Rito in the bear-hug.

She grew a little pink. She remembered the way Ed defended her and that he prevented her own death, twice.

She smiled. _I….I think I'm going like him…_

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Sheesh….this took a while to type….I hope you guys like it, or are at least happy that I'm continuing this story. I thank you for the support and the positive feedback. I promise another chapter some where this month. In the mean time, enjoy what's already submitted!<strong>


	9. Sewing of the Hearts (Part 1)

**Christ….It's been months since my last upload…...Well, I've put time into this, and i think this could be a good chapter to keep you all held over. Not that you guys are really into this, but nonetheless.**

**Enjoy.**

It has been a few days since the escapade with Yami's injuries. Now, It was a weekend at the Yuuki residence, as everyone is going about casual activities.

When all at once, the home phone rings.

"I'll go get the phone" Edd said as he rose from the couch and his book.

He picked up the phone, and spoke first.

"Yuuki residence, Eddward speaking." Edd said.

After a small pause, Edd said in a surprised tone.

"Oh, Miss Tenjouin?" Edd said.

Another small pause went by, as Edd replied in a lighter tone.

"Oh, I'm sure everyone would love that! I'll tell them right away, Miss-" Edd stopped.

Edd whispered into the phone. "...yes, I'll be sure to tell Zastin…"

After one last pause went by until Edd spoke again.

"Yes, yes, I'll see you then. Yes, Good-bye, Miss Tenjouin." Edd said then hung up the phone.

"What did Tenjouin-sama want, Eddward-kun?" Lala asked Edd.

"Oh, well….Miss Tenjouin has invited us to her beach resort for the weekend. She'll have a train waiting for us today as soon as possible." Edd said.

"R-Right now?" Rito asked, bewildered.

"Yay! We get to go there again!" Lala yelled out, then dashed upstairs to her room.

"This is pretty sudden, don't you think?" Rito asked, scratching his head.

"Well, she seemed very ecstatic about it all." Edd said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it. We're going to the resort today." Rito said, Immediately getting a positive yell from everyone.

* * *

><p>Hours later, everyone gathers at the train station, waiting for the private train.<p>

"Hey, Eddward-chan!" comes a voice, which Edd turns to.

The voice came from Momioka Risa, who was walking along with Sawada Mio, both carrying large luggage bags.

"Ah, Miss Momioka, you will be accompanying us to the resort?" Edd asked.

"Of course. Saki-san invited us as well." Risa said with a smile.

Edd chuckled. "Well, the more the merrier." He said with a smile.

Moments pass, as everyone gathers at the station.

Edd notices Yui along with the group, and waves to her. "Ah, good afternoon, Miss Yui. I'm guessing you were invited as well?"

Yui was suprised to see Edd, and turned slightly pink. "O-of course. I have to make sure you, Yuuki-kun, and your short friend don't cause trouble…." she said in her usual "tsun tsun" tone.

Edd was taken aback, but sighed it off. _Again, it was an accident…_

Soon after, the train came to the stop. The train's door opened up, with an automatic voice playing:

**Welcome to the Tenjoin private travelway. Please enter and sit wherever you please**. **The ride will start in a few moments.**

"My, how…..advanced!" Edd said, as him and Rito stayed back to allow the girls in first at the same time.

Momo stopped and started to giggle. "Oh, you two can be such gentlemen." she said, smiling.

Both blushed, and started to scratch their heads, as Momo went in.

Edd nudged Rito with his arm after that moment.

"Hey, what's the deal with Miss Momo?" Edd whispered to Rito.

"I've been trying to figure that out for the past few months…." Rito replied back.

Soon after everyone entered the train, Rito and Edd went in shortly, but not after the door nearly closed on them.

They walked to the seating area, which had everyone sitting across from each other.

"Rito! Sit next to me!" Lala yelled to Rito, who sighed and sat between Lala and Nana.

"Sit next to me, Double-D!" Ed said, offering a seat.

Edd shivered, knowing that he would have to be sitting next to Ed's ungodly armpits.

He looked around for another seat, and found one between Yui and Risa.

He gulped. He look at the seat next to Ed, then double-backed to the seat between the girls.

He took his chance with the seat next to the girls, and sat down, suprising Yui and bringing a smile to Risa's face.

"Ah, someones bold, aren't we?" Risa teased.

Edd chuckled. "We all gotta take our chances once in a while."

Yui blushed, crossed her arms, and looked out the window.

_Why does he have to sit right next to me… _she thought in her head.

But like always, she has a flash of a fantasy:

She imagines her keeping herself awake, until she eventually slumps over and resting her head on Edd's shoulder.

Edd flinches a bit, then gently lowers his own head until it rests on her head.

At that moment, Yui is beet red and snaps into reality, shaking her head.

Edd notices this and speaks. "Everything all right, Miss Yui?" He asks.

"N-Nothing to be concerned of…." Yui said, then turned her head, hiding her red face.

Edd was a little surprised at Yui's reaction, then quickly shook it off.

**Please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stopped. You will be informed when we are in close proximity of the resort.**

At that moments, the doors to the train closed and the train started to move.

**Enjoy the ride, and thank you for riding Tenjouin Travels.**

The train picked up speed with every second, as it reached full speed within a few minutes.

Edd reached into his bag and pulled out a book for his studies on his class.

Risa notices this and looks in the book.

"Eh? You brought schoolwork with you, Eddward-chan?" Risa asked.

"Well, yes. I always have to keep up with my studies, and Japanese educational systems are new to me, so I have something to learn!" Edd said estatically.

"Really? Well, maybe you can give me some tutoring lessons later!" Risa said.

Edd and Risa chuckled with each other, then Edd went back into his book.

Meanwhile, Eddy was looking out the window of the train, watching all the land pass by, when something touches his shoulder.

"Eddy-kun, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet…." Momo asked Eddy after she touched his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, no, just looking out…" Eddy said, then went back to looking out the window.

Momo, thought to herself, then made a sly smile.

"You know, I'm sure everyone's excited to get to the beach. Especially Nana, with that adorable pink one-piece…" Momo teased.

This instantly triggered thoughts of Nana in her swimsuit to pop in Eddy's head.

A puff of steam popped from his head, as he spoke in a nervous tone.

"Y-yeah, sure, I can't wait to get there either….." Eddy managed to spit out.

Momo giggled to herself, then went back to talking to Nana.

Eddy looked out the window, Thoughts of Nana still on his mind.

…_...I bet she will look nice….._

He then looked over at a smiling Nana, then smiled himself.

Ed on the other hand, was reading a manga that Edd bought for him to keep himself entertained during the trip. Luckily, the manga was translated in English, so Ed could read it clearly.

Yami sat next to him, reading a different manga that she got herself.

She then looked over at Ed's manga, and grew interested.

"Edward." She sternly said.

"Hm?" Ed said, responding.

"What's that manga you're reading about?" She asked.

Ed smiled. "It's about this one guy, who unknowingly sets off a high-tech device, causes a massive incident where it decimates the lab its in, but he gains the powers of a daemon, and he hunts down demons that come from holes that were accidently created from the explosion of the device." Ed said, suprising a few with the vocabulary he used.

Yami sat there, interested.

"May I read it for a while?" Yami asked. "You can read mine in exchange."

Ed's eyes lighted up, as he handed the book over, and took the new one.

Ed looked into his book, and his expression dropped. He grew very interested in the manga, his eyes nearly against the pages.

A few seats apart, Rito was talking among Saruyama with Lala holding his arm.

"So, have you noticed the Americans along with some of the girls?" Saruyama asked Rito.

"Eh? What're you talking about this time?" Rito said back, in a confused tone.

"I'm talking about Kotegawa getting all red over that guy with the hat." Saruyama said.

Rito sighed. "What are you planning this time?"

Saruyama got aggravated at this statement.

"Hey! What makes you think I'm 'planning' something!?" he yelled.

"Calm down already…" Rito said to appease Saruyama.

"I don't know, I kinda think they would be cute together!" Lala said.

"I heard that!" came Yui's angry voice.

Everyone then started laughing except Edd and Yui, who were red and embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The train ride took longer than expected, as nightfall came around during the trip. The lights were dim, as Edd's seat light was still lit, him still looking over his book.<p>

He decided to bookmark his book and take a small break, making a small relieved breath.

He looked at his watch to see the time.

_21:37….Its really late….when is this train ride over?_

He reached for his bag, but found something restricting him on his right arm.

He looked over what was constricting him, and the sight made him more red than a beet.

Risa was asleep, and was holding onto Edd's arm very, very close, holding it between her breasts, her arms wrapped around his arm.

Edd started to have a small nervous breakdown. _Did she do this while I was studying!? How could I not have known this when she did so!? _He screamed in his head.

He could feel everything Risa had her body on. He got redder and redder, until he felt like he would explode.

He tried to wake her up by whispering "M-Miss Risa, could you please wake up?"

This only slightly disturbed her, as she snuggled closer to Edd's arm, holding it closer to her body.

Edd turned so nervous that he started to shake and twitch.

But, all that seemed to stop when he heard Risa mutter something in her sleep.

"Please stay….my parents come home late...I can get lonely…." she muttered.

Edd's expression dropped.

_Is….is she talking in her sleep?_

Edd went silent, deep into his thoughts.

…_..Curse my positive morale….._

He sighed, and stopped attempting to get Risa off him.

He looked over at Yui, who was slightly dozing off. Oddly enough, she had an uncomfortable look on her face.

This pondered Edd.

_Is Miss Yui having an unpleasant dream as well?_

He thought for a bit, then an idea popped.

He used his free hand to reach in his bag and pulled out a coat he borrowed from Rito.

He used the coat to cover Yui like a blanket, whose expression turned a little more pleased.

Edd smiled a little bit, then pulled out his study book and dove back in.

A few minutes after, Yui slowly rose awake.

She looked around, and then saw Rito's coat laid on her.

_Is this coat...Yuuki-kun's?_

she turned a bit red, then looked over at Edd.

"Jeez, You're still studying?" Yui said in a low tone.

"Oh, Miss Yui. You're awake." Edd said back.

"Why are you studying so much?" Yui asked.

"Well, I have to memorize these arithmetic phrases. Plus I'm a tad rusty on my Japanese, so I am studying the basic phrases in Japanese, and am roughly translating them." Edd explained.

"I see…." Yui said.

"Of course, it could be a little more helpful to be tutored from a native of this country" Edd said, slightly smiling.

Yui thought for a bit. "Maybe….I could teach you….whatever I can, at least…" Yui said.

Edd grew a surprised look on his face.

"You would do that?" Edd asked.

Yui went a bit red at this, and grew a little more embarrased.

"...Sure." She bluntly said.

"Oh, why thank you, Miss Yui! It's very generous of you to take time to teach someone you strongly dislike…: Edd said.

Yui perked her head up hearing what Edd said.

"...'strongly dislike'?" Yui said, wondering what he meant by those words.

"Well….I've noticed you have been very negative towards me lately, even when I try to be positive….I've lead to conclude you have negativity towards me...Though I don't falsely accuse you for nothing….I have been an absolute klutz near you…." Edd said.

Yui had a low expression on her face after hearing what Edd said.

"...I don't hate you…." Yui said quietly.

Edd heard what she said, then looked at Yui.

"...I just get angry at the shameless acts you commit…...accident or not" Yui continued.

Edd then turned a bit red, then scratched his head with his free arm.

Yui had her arms crossed. "...To...be honest...I-" Yui said, then looked at Edd, but at that moment, saw Risa holding on to his arm.

Her expression dropped to a blank state.

"Miss Yui?" Edd said.

Yui turned her head to the window in an angry motion.

"Nothing. Never mind" Yui said.

Edd was a bit surprised at Yui's sudden mood swing, pondered it, then shrugged it off.

Yui looked out the window with an annoyed face.

_Shameless dog….._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I would like to apologize for the very long wait for this…. It took me a while to think up of things that could happen in scenarios like this….Plus my job has been keeping me real busy…..I will try and get the second half up as soon as I possibly can.<strong>

**Thank you for the support you have given me for this story.**


	10. Sewing of the Hearts (Part 2)

**Well, I tried to truck through this as fast as I could. After I uploaded the last chapter, I got some very uplifting feedback from a few of you. I couldn't ask for more better readers.**

**You're entertainment means a lot to me, and I'm grateful you guys are patient as I made the last chapter. You guys are the best readers in the world.**

**Well, I'm done rambling, on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The train ride lasted until early in the next morning. With everyone sleepy and cramped from their seats, the train finally pulled into the resort train station.<p>

**Now arriving in Tenjouin resort train station. Please refrain from exiting your seats until the train comes to a complete stop and the doors open. Take any luggage with you, as anything left behind not returned to you until you recieve it at the ticket booth. Thank you for riding with Tenjouin Transport.**

The train slowly pulled in, until it came to a complete stop, as everyone gathered their luggage, and prepared to leave the train.

Edd gathered his luggage, then peered over at Yui, who seemed to have lost her annoyed face.

Yui seemed to peer back, then greeted Edd with said annoyed face, turning her head with a gruntled "Hmph!' in her tone.

Edd's expression dropped, as he then had a face of guilt.

"L-listen, Miss Yui, I-" Edd said, then was interrupted by the doors opening, and everyone leaving.

Yui followed them after, leaving Edd behind.

Edd took a depressed sigh, then stood up, and followed after.

The view of the resort from the train station alone was breathtaking enough, as all three Eds were awestruck at the sight.

"So, Double-D. Is this anything like you've seen at home?" Rito asked Edd.

"Other than our little watering hole, this has to be the largest body of water I've seen!" Edd said ecstatically.

Rito chuckled at Edd's ecstatic answer, then walked forward.

Everyone walked along the path to the living areas, as Edd pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

He scanned it thoroughly, then guided everyone to their living quarters.

The place they were assigned to was a large condo, fit with four bedrooms with four beds in each, three bathrooms, kitchen, living room, everything a home would have.

When everyone stepped in the building, everyone was awestruck as well. Everyone went around the building looking at everything in it.

Eddy and Saruyama were the first to the couch, while Ed went straight to the TV.

Mikan and Edd went to the kitchen area, and were even more surprised at the contents of the pantry and fridge.

"Double-D! Look at all the food in here! We could have a Pot dinner tonight!" Mikan said, excited.

"I do believe we could!" Edd said as he examined the ingredients along with Mikan.

Eddy slouched on the couch, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shining on the coffee table.

He lifted himself to get a better look, and it seemed to look like a C-D, with a note saying "Play me" in both english and Japanese.

"Hey, guys, there's a C-D here. I think its a DVD." Eddy said, the picked up the disc.

"DVD?" Rito said, then walked over to Eddy.

"Theres a player on the television. Should we play it?" Lala asked.

Edd walked in, and picked up the disc from Eddy.

"It's most likely from Miss Tenjouin. Assuming she couldn't see us in person." Edd said.

"What do you think it has on it?" Momo asked Edd.

"Only one way to find out." Edd said, then inserted the disc into the player.

The Disc booted up to have an image of Saki as a still image, then what sounded like her voice rang out.

"Welcome, my friends. I have invited you all here to have you all enjoy the relaxation and entertainment of my family resort as if you were MVP's. The condo you are currently staying in is usually saved for movie crews and actors, but I have made an exception to have my friends stay in it. There are four bedrooms, all with four beds in them. How you decide which sleeps in who, is of your decision. I hope to see you all at the beach area soon, as there won't be a cloud in the sky, and the beach is completely subtle. I hope to see you all soon!"

The presentation then ended, as the disc finished the movie.

"Well, Miss Tenjouin was sure descriptive. How absolutely kind of her to let us stay here." Edd said.

"You heard her! To the beach!" Lala said, with everyone else cheering along.

* * *

><p>The group all walked by to the changing booths, as everyone was changing into their bathing suits. All those who did, went to the beach shore.<p>

Edd and Eddy stayed back with Lala and Momo as Nana was in one of the changing booths.

"Nana, What's taking so long in there?" Lala said as she knocked on the door.

"I need to get this last strap on, hold on!" Nana yelled back.

Momo walked up beside Edd. "She's always had a hard time with her swim suit."

Edd chuckled. "I can see."

Momo then looked at Edd, then made a sly smile.

"Hey, Double-D-kun?" Momo said.

"Yes, Miss Momo?" Edd asked back.

"Do you like my swim suit?" Momo said, then made a cute standing pose when Edd looked back.

Edd immediately saw the assets to her swimsuit. A Light green top and bottom, with slightly darker green polka dots, with a little skirt coming from the bottom. He turned red instantly. He then looked back forward.

"I-It looks nice…" Edd muttered, only to have Momo giggle behind him.

Eddy saw what happened, and made a grunt.

"Ok, I got it on!" came Nana's voice.

This sparked Eddy's attention as he grew nervous.

_I wonder what she will look like….._ Eddy thought in his shaking head.

The door opened to Nana, In a pink one-piece, showing off her abdomen and hips, with her hair tied back.

Eddy went wide eyed the moment he saw her, and he could swear he felt his heart skip a beat.

Nana noticed Eddy staring, then went a bit pink.

"Don't stare so much, Its embarrassing…." Nana said in a soft tone.

Eddy went a bit pink, then looked to the side. "S-Sorry…" He managed to say."...You look nice…" he added.

Nana's expression went to a more flattered, but embarrassed look.

"T-thanks…"

"Alright, Now let's get to the beach!" Lala said as he pulled Nana's hand and nearly dragged her.

Momo couldn't help but sigh.

_Oh Onee-sama…..you just killed the moment…._

Eddy looked a bit surprised at Lala's action, then sighed.

Edd caught wind of this. "You alright, Eddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eddy said in a lighter tone, then walked towards the beach.

Edd couldn't help but make a small smile at Eddy.

* * *

><p>A few moments pass, as everyone is either in the water or on the shore.<p>

The Eds were splashing water around with everyone, having small water wars.

Edd paused for a moment, then felt a strange presence. He turned around to have bubbled behind him, as something suddenly submerged from the water

"Get ready, Edward-kun~!" came what sounded like Risa's voice.

Edd was too slow to move, as Risa Lunged after and tackled Edd, sending them both in the water.

They both submerged, but to have Risa's arms wrapped around his neck from behind, Risa putting her weight onto Edd.

Edd spitted out the water he had in his mouth, then realized that he was carrying Risa on him.

"M-Miss Risa! You're on my back!" Edd said, a bit freaked out and nervous.

"I know I am." Risa said with a pleased tone.

Meanwhile from the shore, Yui was watching Edd in the water, with Risa on his back.

She had a blank look on her face, until Saruyama interjected.

"Feeling jealous, Kotegawa?" He said with a slight tease in his voice.

Yui didn't take this joke lightly, as she threw sand onto Saruyama's face.

"My eyes! They hurt, they hurt!" Saruyama yelled as he squirmed, his hands on his eyes.

"As if I'd be jealous of that shameless boy…" Yui said.

As she watched Edd playing in the water with Risa, she felt something twitch in her heart.

_Why am I feeling this way….I don't even like him! He's a shameless dog like all men!_

She ran through her thoughts, but was interrupted by Celine jumping on her.

"Mauu!" Celine yelled as she waved her arms.

Yui then made a slight smile, the went along playing with her.

Back over at Edd, he found a way to get back at Risa for lunging at him.

He then held his breath, then jumped backwards.

Both underwater, they floated down near the sand under the water.

_Now Miss Risa will have no choice but to let go and float to the surface!_

But to his surprise, she did the exact opposite.

She held onto Edd more tightly, rubbing her head onto Edd's shoulder, embracing him more and more.

Edd was dumbstruck at this reaction, as he felt Risa make a more tighter embrace.

He could feel nearly every inch of Risa's torso on his back, with the exception of her arms.

At that moment, he ran out of breath, then quickly swam up to the surface.

He submerged, gasping for air.

At that moment, Risa started to giggle, then whispered in his ear:

"I'll teach you all about girls if you want."

She then let go of Edd, then walked to the shore, while Edd was left to stew in his thoughts in the water.

_What's Miss Risa's deal, anyway? Is she just teasing me?_

Edd shook off the idea, then joined his two friends.

"Hey, Double-D!" came Eddy's voice.

Edd turned around to have Eddy flying towards him, and land on him, sitting on his shoulders.

"Eddy! Good lord man, at least a word of warning!" Edd said, then gripped Eddy's legs.

"Come on, let's have a good old fashion chicken fight!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, Ed doesn't have a combatant." Edd said back.

Ed thought for a bit, then smiled. He looked over at Yami, who was reading the manga Ed let her borrow.

"Hey, Yami! Wanna have a chicken fight?" Ed yelled out.

This got Yami's attention, as she lifted her eyes off the book, and over at Edd, who was waving at her.

She made a small smile, then waved back.

"Yuuki Mikan." Yami said to Mikan, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah?" Mikan said back.

"What's a 'chicken fight'?" Yami asked.

"Its a kind of water fight…Its supposed to be fun in America." Mikan said, scratching her face.

"I don't really do 'fun'" Yami said.

"Come on, Ed wants to have some fun with you." Mikan said.

Yami made a sigh of defeat, then closed her book. She stood up, brushed the sand off of her legs, and walked into the water, towards Ed.

"So, this is a game of some sort?" Yami asked.

"Uh….kinda." Edd said, then dived into the water.

A few seconds pass, as Yami feels something between her feet.

In that moment, Ed submerged from the water, carrying Yami on his shoulders.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Yami said, with a red face.

"Relax, Miss Yami, this is how you play the game." Edd said.

"Yep! Ok, Yami, show me whatcha got!" Eddy said, in a readied pose.

Yami saw this as a threat, as she transformed her hair into her hair-fist.

Eddy jumped and gawked at this feat, and fell backwards into the water.

There was a small moment of silence, as Edd spoke out.

"Uhm…..I guess Miss Yami is the winner?" He said, slightly confused.

"Yeah! Yay Yami!" Ed yelled, while dancing around, with Yami still on his shoulders.

Yami made no expression, but went a little pink. She raised her arm in a celebratory way as Ed was moving.

Edd saw this, and made a slight sigh.

_He's more of a big brother to Miss Yami than he is to Sarah…_

In that moment, Eddy submerged, gasping for air.

"H-Hey, that wasn't fair! I want a-" Eddy yelled, but was interrupted by a splash to his face made by Edd.

"Calm Down Eddy, Ed's enjoying himself." He said.

Eddy looked over at Ed, then grunted.

Edd chuckled a bit at Eddy's impatience.

Meanwhile, over at the shore, Rito was wathcing the Eds playing along with Yami.

"Yuuki-kun? May I sit next to you?" came a voice.

Rito looked up and saw Haruna, standing over him.

"A-ah, sure…" Rito said, a bit of a stifle in his voice.

Haruna crouched down and sat a small distance from Rito, and watched the Eds along with him.

"Well, those guys are getting along with Yami-chan a lot." Haruna noticed.

"Yeah. Ed almost worships her." Rito said.

"They are quite the strange bunch….but then again…." Haruna said, then looked over at Run, Risa, and Mio teasing Oshizu, causing her to panic, making her lose control of her psychokinesis once again, and partially undress everyone.

"Yeah...They are, but who am I to make that comment?" Rito chuckled.

* * *

><p>The hours pass by, as nightfall comes by.<p>

Everyone gathers around a campfire on the beach shore, with everyone circled around it.

"The fire is nice on this kind of night." Lala said, looking over the fire.

"It sure feels nice." Rito said, looking into the sky.

"Hey, where's Eddy?" Edd asked.

"There." Ed said, then pointed to the shore, where Eddy sat.

"Hey, Eddy! Care to join us?" Edd yelled to Eddy.

Eddy simply waved back, indicating he wasn't interested.

"Nana, why don't you go see what's wrong with him?" Lala asked.

Nana turned pink in that instant."W-Why do I have to!?" Nana said, in an embarrassed tone.

"He'll most likely talk to you if you ask." Momo said back.

Nana paused for a moment, then stood up.

"Alright, I'll see whats up" Nana said, then walked off.

She walks over to Eddy, a bit nervously.

"H-hey, whats the matter? Don't you want to join us?" Nana asked.

Eddy looked back, and his eyes widened a bit at Nana's company.

"O-oh….Just thinking…." Eddy replied.

"About what?" Nana asked.

"I'm….just wondering whats going on at home…" Eddy said, with a slumped head.

"Home as in….America?" Nana asked, then sat down next to Eddy.

"Yeah….It's been about three weeks since we got here….Its just a bit on my mind." Eddy said.

Nana hugged in her knees, thinking.

"What's your home like?" Nana asked.

"Huh?" Eddy asked.

"Your home. What's it like?" Nana asked.

"My home…..well…..let's just say it's just a small cul-de-sac, next to a small town." Eddy said.

"There's gotta be a little more that." Nana said.

Eddy went a bit silent for a moment.

"Eddy?"

Eddy sat with his arms on his bent legs, looking at the ground.

"To be honest….it's a bit like torture…." Eddy said, his mind on the cul-de-sac.

"...Torture?" Nana asked, slightly confused.

"All the kids that live in our cul-de-sac either hate us or really hate us…." Eddy says, looking a bit depressed.

Nana looked a little sorry for asking.

"I-I apologize...It's none of my business…." Nana said.

"No….It's alright….It's alright to talk about this….I can't talk about it with the boys, because they go through the same thing I do…" Eddy said, smiling a little.

"I see…." Nana said.

"What about you? What's your home like?" Eddy asked.

"Well…..the Deviluke castle is nice and all, but it can get boring if you have lived in it like I have. The luxuries get old, and everything is just plain and simple now that I have lived on Earth with Big Sis…" Nana explained.

"Well, being fancy and royal doesn't sound that bad…" Eddy said, imagining being a regal citizen.

Nana giggled. "Believe me. The rules and procedures you have to do are mind-numbing…"

Eddy chuckled in defeat. "I guess so…"

Eddy and Nana laughed a bit together, then the laughter died down.

Silence folded for a few moments, then Eddy broke the silence.

"H-hey….Nana?"

"Yeah?"

"Erm…..well…..When this whole resort thing is over with….maybe we could...well…" Eddy started to stammer, his voice shaking.

"Eddy?" Nana said.

"...Maybe….we could….go out and...hang out sometime?" Eddy said with a red face.

Nana was shocked and surprised at Eddy's question, and turned bright red.

"Er….well…." Nana stammered.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to…" Eddy said…

"...I don't hate the idea…" Nana said.

Eddy raised his head, not believing what he heard.

"...Is...Is that a yes?" Eddy asked, a little excitement in his voice.

"...sure…..sounds like fun….." Nana said, very nervously.

"R-really?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah….I'll go….." Nana said.

Eddy felt a surge of happiness, but didn't want to show it in front of Nana.

"...Well…..we should get back over to the others….It looks like they are about to leave over there…" Nana said, looking over at the others by the fire.

"O-oh, yeah….sounds good...let's go…" Eddy said.

In that moment, Eddy and Nana stood up, smiled at each other and walked by each other on the way over to the fire.

* * *

><p>It was rather later at night, as the fire was starting to die out and go dim.<p>

"Well, we should be heading out for the condo here soon, it's allmost pitch black…." Edd said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly…" Rito said, looking at his watch.

Everyone gathered their beach items, and then began to walk up the path.

Ed spotted Yami asleep on the log she was sitting on.

He looked around for a second, then found his jacket, which was cleaned by Edd. He wrapped Yami around it, then carried her in his arms.

Mikan looked back and saw this.

"Ed?" Mikan said.

Ed walked beside Mikan, then looked at her.

"She looked cold." He said, then walked on.

Mikan couldn't help but watch him walk by, then smile a little.

Everyone arrived back at the condo, exhausted and tired from the day at the beach.

"Well, those who want to shower before dinner, then do so. Me and Mikan will get started on dinner in a short while." Edd said, then went to the room he was staying in to change his own clothes.

Moments pass, as everyone changed into casual clothes, and Edd is in the kitchen, looking at a cook book.

Eddy walks in, and walks up to Edd.

"So, what's for dinner, Double-D?" He asked as he slapped Edd on the back.

Edd made a grim face at Eddy. "If you must know, I'm making a small assortment of dishes for everyone, in case no one wants only one dish."

"As long as you don't have Lala make it, then I'm fine with what ya make." Eddy said, then walked out.

Edd sighed as he tightened his apron, then went to the cook book.

"Let's see, I'll make Yakitori, Nikujaga, Oden, and maybe some Sukiyaki. Oh, that Hayashi Raisu sounds lovely….." Edd said to himself as he studied the assorted dishes in the book.

In that moment, unbeknownst to him, Risa walked in, and spotted Edd looking in his book.

She grew an evil grin, and slightly crouched, sneaking up on Edd.

She eventually snuck up right behind him. She leaned over his shoulder, able to see what he was reading.

She smiled, then leaned closer to the side of his head.

In that moment, she blew into Edd's ear, causing him to jump, causing multiple utensils and pans to fall to the ground, and causing himself to hit his head on a cupboard.

Risa started to make a small laugh as Edd picked himself off the ground.

"Miss Risa, that was really uncalled for…" Edd said as he rubbed his head.

Risa crouched to his level and patted his sore head.

"Oh, do you want me to kiss it better?" Risa said with a teasing tone.

Edd grew a little red. "N-no, I don't. and please don't treat me like a child…." Edd said, then stood up and started to pick up the dropped utensils.

"Are you alright? I didn't expect you to hit your head." Risa said.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Edd said, then turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-" Edd said but was interrupted with something wrapping his abdomen.

He looked down, and saw arms wrapped around his mid-chest, Then turned his head to see Risa attached to him from behind.

"M-Miss Risa!?" Edd yelled.

"Sorry I made you hit your head." Came Risa's voice, but with a more guilty voice.

"H-huh?" Edd said, confused.

"In that moment, an angry voice came from the doorway.

"Momioka, let go of him! He's waiting for Mikan-chan."

Edd turned around and saw Yui pointing at Risa, with an angry face.

Risa then let go of Edd, then made a teasing face.

"See you in a while, Eddward~" Risa said, then pranced out of the kitchen.

Yui then in that moment glanced at Edd, causing him to jump.

"Err…..It wasn't what it looked like….Miss Risa just-" He said, but was interrupted by Yui pointing at him.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Just go about your business." Yui said, then walked on.

Edd sighed, scratching his head.

_Why me…._

* * *

><p>Moments pass, as the dinner is finally prepared with everyone eating at the large dining table.<p>

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone started to dig into the food, everyone making impressed comments.

"Eddward-kun, you made a delicious meal!" Lala said with a mouthful.

"Oh, I don't deserve ALL the credit. Miss Mikan helped me as well." Edd replied, looking at Mikan.

Mikan smiled back. "Of course. It's fun to cook with you, Eddward."

Edd chuckled back, then went back to his own food.

"Oh!" Rito said.

Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Who's sleeping in which rooms?"

There was a small silence.

"Well, I know Eddy, Ed, and I will have to be in the same room. perhaps you can join us, Rito?" Edd offered.

Rito scratched his head. "Well, I don't want to be sleeping in the same room as any of the girls…"

"Agreed. You could fondle us in our sleep for all we know…" Nana said with a hostile tone.

"H-hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Rito yelled at Nana, resulting in everyone laughing.

"Nana, Momo, Lala, and I can stay in a room." Mikan said, with Lala nodding. "Mostly so I can keep Momo out of Rito's bed."

"You know I can't promise that~" Momo said with a devious-like tone.

Rito sighed. "I'll be sure to lock the door then."

This resulted in everyone laughing once more.

"I guess we will let everyone else figure out where they want to sleep." Edd said.

"Sounds good to me" Risa said.

"Second here!" Mio stated.

Edd nodded. "Well, everyone who's done, leave your bowls and plates on the table. I'll gather them and wash them tonight."

"Thats so Double-D. Always wanting to be stepped on like a floor mat." Eddy chuckled.

"Just for that, you're helping me clean them." Edd snapped back, smiling.

Eddy grumbled. "Aww, come on, I was just kidding…."

Everyone joined in laughter, except for Eddy, who was pouting, with his arms crossed.

* * *

><p>Hours pass, as it becomes more and more darker out, with only the moon shining over the resort.<p>

In her room, Yui is struggling to be comfortable in her bed.

_Its too hot in here….I need to cool off somehow…._

She rose from her bed, and sneaked to the door.

She traveled down the stairs towards the kitchen, but saw the curtains on the balcony door flying.

She walked a little closer and saw a figure. As she grew closer, she discovered it was Edd, leaning on the balcony railing, looking out towards the sea.

Edd heard her footsteps and noticed her behind her.

"Oh, Miss Yui? Did I wake you up?" He said.

"N-no, I was on my way to the kitchen for some water…." She replied.

"Let me guess. It was too warm in your room?" Edd said.

Yui was surprised at his answer. "Y-yeah…"

In that moment, Edd grabbed a bottle from the floor, and offered it to Yui.

"This might help. It's a bottle of water from the fridge." Edd said.

Yui went a little pink, then took the bottle. "T-thanks…"

"There's a lovely refreshing breeze out tonight, don't you think?" Edd said, feeling the wind on his face.

Yui then realized that there was a breeze, and felt it flow in her hair, giving her a small amount of relief.

"Why are you up this late?" Yui asked.

"I kinda have a hard time sleeping in a new bed. I can't get used to it at first. So I came out here to ponder my thoughts." Edd said.

"O-oh, I see…." Yui said,

"I was thinking of a stroll on the beach shore. The moonlight should provide enough illumination. Care to join me? Well...if you're not still mad at me…" Edd said.

Yui went a little red in that moment.

"W-well….I guess….but only because theres a cool breeze out." Yui said.

Minutes later, Edd and Yui are walking on the beach shore, Yui slightly behind him.

They were slightly silent for the moment.

Edd decided to break the awkward silence.

"It really is a beautiful full moon out tonight." Edd said, gazing out into the sea, with the moon shining on the water.

Yui looked out to the view, then looked back at Edd, pondering her own thoughts.

"...Hey."

Ed looked back. "Yes?"

"What are you're motives?" Yui asked.

"Er….Motives?" Edd asked, confused.

"What do you want in your life? What are you trying to achieve?" Yui asked.

Edd ponderd this question for a bit.

"Well….I guess the pursuit of knowledge has always been my meaning….But…." Edd said.

"But?"

"Well…..As much as I already know….I...I feel as if it's not enough." Edd said.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

Edd looked out into the moon again.

"As much knowledge I already know….I want to learn more….I want to learn more about this world, and what knowledge it can offer us." Edd said.

Yui listened patiently to Edd's answer.

"I want to learn everything about this world. I want to broaden my horizons to a peak I couldn't think possible. I just want to continuously learn new subjects. whether it be nature, or hidden knowledge. In my own way...I want to become the fountain of knowledge in the world. I want to know everything life, and maybe even beyond can offer me!" Edd said, with an ecstatic tone.

Yui was slightly in awe of Edd's answer.

Edd realized what he said, and went red.

"Oh...er...I apologize….I talk alot when asked these kinds of philosophy questions…" Edd said, scratching his head.

"N-no, it's fine….Its a good motive…" Yui said.

Edd widened his eyes at Yui's statement, and looked at her.

"Its a motive of wanting to know what life can give to you. It's a motive to be proud of…" Yui said.

Edd didn't know what he felt, but he felt a small twinge in his heart.

"I respect a motive like that...I want to keep a world of peace and order, otherwise anarchy and such would reign. I deal with it almost every day, being the representative of the discipline committee." Yui said.

Edd was in awe at her answer as well. "I-I agree….without rules, society would crumble."

In tht moment, Yui felt the same twinge as Edd, but more intense than what she usually felt.

"Y-yeah…" Yui said, embarrassed.

There was a small silence for a moment.

Edd then chuckled along with Yui making a small giggle.

Yui looked out into the moon.

"It really is a beautiful moon…" she said, then closed her eyes as the breeze blew her hair.

Edd was in complete awe of what he witnessed.

He witnessed the moonlight, shining off of Yui's midnight-black hair, along with a small shine from her skin.

The view of Yui caused an even larger twinge in his heart.

_Wh-What is this feeling….I feel light and weightless…..Is it because of the beautiful view of Miss Yui?...Is….I this….an awakening love!?_

In that moment, Yui snapped Edd back into reality.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

Edd snapped to reality, and shook his head.

"N-nothing….Just admiring the view…"Edd said.

Another small silence came in, only the wind providing sound.

"W-well….I guess we should get back to the condo...I feel refreshed now, because of the wind." Edd said, breaking the silence once again.

"Y-yeah….same here…." Yui said.

"Alright...shall we be going?" Edd asked.

"Yeah.." Yui answered.

Edd then started on his way to the condo, with Yui following behind him.

Edd pondered his thoughts on the way to the condo.

_Could…..Could I be in love with Miss Yui?_

* * *

><p><strong>And there. Okay, I could't just get away with only making two parts. I want to make some more moments like these, and make a little more progress with the relationships between the To Love Ru cast and the Eds.<strong>

**I'll be a little more quicker with the next chapter, so please bear with me again…You all have a merry christmas, and a happy holidays.**

**P.S I've always wondered what fanart with this crossover would look like….Just a thought.**


	11. Sewing of the Hearts (Part 3)

**Sorry for yet another late upload. I've been up to my nerves in work and such...I thought a third part would interest you guys, so I decided to do so. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the resort the next morning, promising another beautiful day.<p>

Edd, who naturally woke up at an early time, rose from his covers and stretched his arms.

"Oh, what a lovely morning!" Edd said to himself. "...If only these two didn't have such horrible sleeping habits…."

Edd looked over at Ed and Eddy, and saw Ed snoring a storm, while Eddy was talking in his sleep.

He took a sigh, then stepped out of bed to stretch his legs. He looked over the room, and noticed a strange sight over on the fourth bed.

"Isn't that Rito's bed?" Edd said to himself, then stepped closer.

There was what seemed to be large bumps on the blanket, as if it was covering something else than Rito.

He looked closely and saw what looked like a tail sticking out the side of the blanket, moving and waving back and forth.

He instantly recognized this tail, and flinched a little.

He took a large sigh, then walked over to Rito's bed, his arms crossed.

"Miss Momo, I'm going to need to ask you to please leave the bedroom. You should be in your own bedroom."

The second bump in the bed made a small jump, then a voice came out.

"O-oh, Eddward-kun…..You're awake." came Momo's voice.

"You should know that Rito is uncomfortable when you do this." Edd said, with a stern tone.

"I can't help it. I think since I'm here, I'll just sleep with Rito-san a little-gah!" Momo said, then was interrupted with a yelp.

Edd had a hold of Momo's tail with one hand. "Miss Momo, I'm not going to say it again~" Edd said with a tease in his voice.

"E-E-Eddward-kun...T-That's not fair…." Momo moaned.

"Neither is you sneaking in here when you know you're not supposed to." Edd said. "Now, am I going to have to use two hands?" Edd said as he gripped her tail with both hands, causing her moans to intensify a small amount.

"O-Ok! Ok! I'll go! Just please don't be so rough…." Momo said in defeat.

Edd let go of Momo's tail, which slipped under the covers. She then emerged from the covers, and much to Edd's surprise, she was only wearing a small button-up shirt.

"Gah! Miss Momo!" Edd yelled, then turned around in a flash, his face red as a beet. "Could you please have some decency and put on clothes when you sleep!?" Edd yelled, shutting his eyes.

Momo giggled behind him.

"You have the same cute face as Rito-san. Maybe I should sneak in your bed sometime~" Momo teased.

Edd jumped onto the tips of his toes at the thought.

"Nononononononono, that won't be needed!" Edd yelled, his head red from the thought.

Momo made a more teasing laugh. "Calm down, it was a joke."

Edd groaned from her trick. "Can you please put some clothes on now?"

"Alright, I think I've teased you long enough. See you in a few minutes." Momo said, then left out the door.

"Y-yeah…" Edd said back. He scratched the back of his head.

_Again…..Why me?_

* * *

><p>Slowly, everyone started to wake up and enter the living room.<p>

Edd was in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone, apron and everything.

"Lets see….I'll try taking a shower when I am finished making breakfast for everyone...Ok, bake the egg with the sauce for a set five minutes…." Edd was talking to himself as he studied the cook book.

Mikan walked in, scratching her eye.

"Morning, Double-D…." Mikan said while yawning.

"Ah, a good morning to you, Miss Mikan. I have already started on breakfast" Edd said, while flipping an omelette.

Mikan saw the amount of food already made, and was in slight awe.

"W-Wow...You made all of this in this kind of time?" Mikan said.

"I woke up relatively early. This is the last one I'm making, so announce to everyone that breakfast is almost ready." Edd said while serving the omelette on a plate and cutting it into strips.

Mikan was surprised at what she saw. Normally, she makes the meals for everyone. She made an impressed smile and announced breakfast.

Everyone gathered over at the table and enjoyed the meal made by Edd.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, the miso is especially strong today. You made a delicious breakfast!" Run said with a mouthful.

"Oi, don't eat so much at one time. you'll make yourself sick." said her significant twin, Ren.

"Oh, It was Double-D that made this meal. He got up early and made all of this." Mikan said, gesturing a hand towards Edd.

Edd made a slight blushed face. "I-It was nothing really, I normally get up at an early time period…" Edd said, with a slight humbleness in his tone.

"You certainly know how to make a home-cooked meal. Girls would flock if they found out about that." Mikado teased.

Edd went slightly more red. "Its nothing...really…."

"No need to be so humble." Rito said to Edd.

Edd scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well...Im certainly glad everyone is enjoying it…" Edd said.

"You know, come to think of it, you didn't wash yourself yesterday, Double-D." Eddy said.

"Yeah, you bathe every day!" Ed added.

"Oh, you're right. I'll go now, I'm done with my meal anyway. everyone leave your plates on the table in the kitchen and Me and my friends will clean them." Edd said as he stood up and took his plate to the kitchen.

"Again!? Why do we have to!?" Eddy groaned.

"Come on Eddy, be nice." Ed said as he patted Eddy's head.

* * *

><p>An hour passes, as Edd wipes sweat from his forehead from cleaning the dishes.<p>

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it now?" Edd said.

"Im just happy there weren't as many dishes as last night…" Eddy said.

"Good. Well, I should go take a shower now. I can almost feel the bacteria crawling on me...And all the work has been putting a toll on me, so might be able to relax." Edd said while he dried his hands.

"Yeah, you've been moving more than you've been thinking. Now, get going before you start to smell like Ed's gym bag." Eddy said.

Ed turned his head and walked towards Edd.

"Ed?" Edd said, slightly nervous.

He then bent forward and started to sniff Edd, smelling him, in several places.

As soon as he was done, he turned to Eddy.

"Close, but not yet." Ed said, smiling.

"Good lord, its worse than I thought…. Well, I'll be back, gentlemen." Edd said as he left the kitchen.

"Hey, don't use up the hot water, I need to take one as well!" Eddy yelled at Edd.

"You think Double-D could grow mold on him, Eddy?" Ed said in slight excitement.

"You have a better chance of your brain growing mold, chowder head" Eddy said back smiling a sneer, but sincere smile.

"Cool!" Ed yelled.

Meanwhile, Edd was in the changing room that led to the bathing room.

He entered the bathing room and inspected it, knowing where everything was.

He began turning knobs to make sure the water was heated right, and that the proper commodities, such as body wash and such was available. He turned on the water faucet to the bath tub, and let water pour in.

"Ah, there. Now to get out of these clothes, and clean myself" he said to himself, then went to the previous room to remove his clothes, which he put into the bin.

He made sure to pop some places in his body to settle his bones, then put a shower cap over his hat, to prevent it from getting wet.

In that moment, he heard a small thump.

This surprised him a bit, as he looked around for what caused it, then shook it off.

He washed himself like anyone would: Scrubbing, rinsing, and washed his face.

He then entered the tub, which was set at the perfect temperature. He felt right at home in the tub, and submerged himself.

"Ah, much better…" Edd said to himself as he soaked in the tub.

_Thump._

He heard the thump out of nowhere again, as he looked around, but saw nothing.

He shrugged it off again, then layed back in the tub.

He had the most relaxed face on him ever since he first arrived in Sainan. It was really a time for him to relax after all the crazy events turning.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Senpai."

"Oh, believe me, I am." Edd said to himself.

Mere seconds pass when he realizes that he heard a female voice.

He opened his eyes to see a figure droning over him.

He let his eyes focus a bit more, and saw what looked like red colored hair, with a single braided pony tail.

He widened his eyes when he realized what he was seeing.

There was a girl with with in the tub, kneeling over him,their faces mere inches away from eachother.

And she was naked. Bare naked.

He jumped at the sight and made a small scream.

"W-W-What is going on here!? W-Who are you!? Why are you in my bath!?" Edd yelled in a frenzy.

"Well, we're riled up, aren't we?" the girl said, then inched closer to Edd.

"H-hey! D-Don't come any closer!" Edd yelled.

The girl continued to inch closer to Edd, with the same smile on her face.

"H-Hey! Listen to me-gah!" Edd said, but then slipped when he tried to stand up. He ended up falling forward onto the girl. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was directly on top of the girl.

And that he was groping her.

"N-Not so rough, Senpai…." the girl moaned as Ed had his hand on her breast.

Edd turned so red at that moment, that he tried to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Double-D, Mikan wanted me to….." In came Nana, who saw what was happening.

What she saw was a naked Edd, who was on top of a naked girl in the tub.

Nana was silent. Then trembled her fist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MEA!?" Nana yelled.

The remaining noises were what sounded like punches and pleas for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Everyone is sitting in the living room area, with Edd having bruises over his face.<p>

"What are doing here, Mea? Where have you been for the past month?" Nana asked.

Mea cocked her head to the side.

"I thought I told you?" She said in a confused voice.

Nana was slightly confused.

"I don't think so…."

Mea made a small giggle. "I told you I was going to be exploring the country for a while. You even had a party to see me off!"

Nana thought for a small while.

"Hmm…...Oh yeah! I remember!" Nana exclaimed.

"But my question is….why are here in the resort with us?" Rito asked.

"I looked around your household and found no one there. Then I saw a note on the fridge saying you left for here." Mea replied.

"Wait….you went inside our house?" Mikan asked.

"Yep!" Mea said, with a cheerful tone.

"Why!?" Rito and Mikan yelled at the same time.

"Because no one answered the doorbell."

Rito slumped his head.

"But why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"I wanted to see everyone! Its been a while…." Mea replied.

"What I want to know is why you were in the bath with Double-D!?" Nana asked.

"I wanted to come to the door at first, but I was so drawn to the smell Double-D-Senpai made!" Mea said with a smile.

Everyone made a very suprised look, then looked over at Edd.

Edd noticed this and squirmed in his seat.

"What? I washed myself before going into that tub!" Edd said in his defense.

"Then, what was it you smelled?" Mikan asked.

Mea then made a more demented look on her face.

"I smelled the complete and pure darkness lurking in his heart." Mea said.

Everyone was surprised at this reply. Edd? Having complete and pitch-black darkness in his heart? It was very hard to believe for everyone.

"Erm…..Darkness, you say?" Edd asked.

Mea made her cutesy face again. "Yep! It had such a potent scent to it! I couldn't resist it!" Mea said while making a face as if it was ectasy for her.

"I find it hard to believe that Double-D has pure darkness in him. He's always so kind to everyone." Rito said.

"Yeah, He's such a little goody two-shoes that he hand-delivered our report cards straight to our parents." Eddy said.

"Many spankings and ear-pulling was made that day." Ed said, remembering that one day.

"He always helps me clean and prepare meals. Theres no way he has that kind of evil in him!" Mikan interjected.

"But, you can't sense darkness like me and Onee-chan can." Mea said.

"It's true." Yami said.

"Yami?" Rito said.

"I felt a very strong presence in his heart. It was more than anything I've ever seen. I didn't say anything for everyones sake." Yami said in her usual tone.

Edd placed his hand on his chest.

_Theres a strong dark flame in my heart, but I can't feel or see it?_

Mea looked over at Edd.

"How does it feel to have this kind of power locked inside you?" she asked.

"Its….frightening…." Edd said. "I mean...what if it were unlocked, and I become some sort of….Demon? A-And I start to hurt everyone? What would I do?" Edd said in a panic.

"Calm down Double-D, we don't even know if it _can _become unlocked." Rito said, in an attempt to calm Edd down.

"I just don't get it…." Edd said to himself, with a look of guilt.

"Don't worry. If it ever does, I'll take care of you!" Mea said in a reassuring tone.

Edd was silent.

"I-I don't believe this….This _can't _be right….I follow the rules, I do what I'm told and asked…" Edd said.

"Double-D, I've never seen you _this _scared in my life" Eddy said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see until something happens." Rito said.

"Well….Lets just do something so I can get this thing off my mind…." Edd said, attempting to calm himself.

"Well, what should we do?" Lala asked.

"We already went to the beach. I'd be boring to do the same thing twice in a row." Momo added.

"Weren't there also casinos and other buildings?" Risa asked.

"We aren't old enough to gamble, only Nurse Mikado….and, technically, Miss Oshizu." Edd replied.

"Maybe Miss Tenjouin could approve us to go. Theres really nothing else." Mio added.

"Could we just go exploring and see what we can get?" Eddy asked.

Everyone grew quiet.

"Not a bad idea…" Rito said.

"Good idea Eddy." Edd said.

Eddy shrugged to himself. "I just thought if we couldn't see anything we could just find something to do."

"Sounds good. Maybe we can all find something we can find entertaining, then all meet back." Edd said back.

"Sounds great!" Lala said, in a bubbly tone.

"Well then….I guess its that idea we go with then!" Edd exclaimed.

Everyone yelled "Yeah!" in unison after what Edd exclaimed.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, everyone is out and about the shopping area of the resort. Everyone split into groups of their choosing, of course, some combining, and some separating.<p>

One group was Edd, Eddy, Haruna, and Mea, all walking in the same direction, with Mea _very _close to Edd.

"Miss Mea, could you refrain from standing such a short distance?" Edd said, with a pink face.

"You have that lingering darkness inside you. I need to be within proximity of you at times." Mea said, with her walking having a small skipping to it.

"I still don't understand why you would need to have an eye on Edd-san. He's not doing anything wrong." Haruna said.

"I know, but I need to keep an eye on him in case the darkness seeps out." Mea replied.

While Haruna and Mea were talking, Edd was lost in his own thoughts.

_It's not very assuring that I have this "power" inside of me….I was hoping it was just a joke, but when Miss Yami talked about it, it made me realize its not a joke….And here, Miss Mea says that it could come out at any second! What should I do if anything like that happens!? Would I hurt anyone!? Would my Personality change!? Would-_

"Hey, Double-D, snap out of it. you're not saying a word." Eddy said, nudging Edd.

Edd snapped back to reality, and shook his head.

"M-My apologies, this whole thing is just nerve-racking…." Edd replied.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all blow over." Edd said.

Edd sighed._ I hope so…._

In that moment, Mea poked Edd on his cheek.

"M-Miss Mea?" Edd said.

"I'm sure this is a lot to you, so just try and smile. You'll feel a lot better." Mea said, smiling.

Edd stared at Mea for a moment, then cracked a small smile.

"Alright, you got me. I'll try and keep my mind at peace." Edd said back, smiling.

Eddy scoffed. "Alright. Now that that's handled, how about we-"

"Hey, Senpai! Let's go look at that store!"

"H-Hey, you don't need to pull me like that!"

Eddy stood there, motionless.

"Don't worry Eddy-kun, they I'm sure they mean no harm." Haruna said to Eddy, patting his back.

"I hope so…." Eddy said.

Mea then turned around.

"Haruna-senpai! Me and Senpai here are going here by ourselves! You won't have to wait!" Mea said, then dragged Edd back in the store.

Haruna looked at Edd's face, and made a slight smile.

_The look on his face kinda looks like Yuuki-kuns…._

"Geez, am I going to have to snap back everyone into reality today?" Eddy said, which Haruna heard, then went pink.

"I-I-I wan'st thinking abiout Yuuki-kun at all! I swear!" Haruna said with an embarrased tone.

Eddy stood there puzzled. "I never asked…."

Haruna realized what she said, then went red again. "S-Sorry….I say that to my friends all the time, It's kind of an impulse…." Haruna said.

"No problem. So. You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Eddy said, with a bit of tease in his voice.

"H-Hey! Thats not fair!" Haruna said, upset.

Eddy chuckled. "Now I see how much you like him" he said, then walked forward.

Haruna grumbled to herself. "Hey, that's not fair!" she yelled as she ran after Eddy.

Meanwhile, Edd was in the store with Mea, still practically dragging him.

"M-Miss Mea, I would do so without you grasping my hand like this…." Edd said, while catching his breath.

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted us to be in private for a second." Mea said as she let go of Edd's hand.

"P-Private?" Edd said, instantly thinking embarrassing thoughts.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about your darkness." Mea said.

Edd was surprised.

"Here I was thinking I could get my mind off of it. Well, what do we need to talk about?" Edd asked.

"Weeelllll…." Mea said, taking small prances to her side.

Edd wondered what was on Mea's mind, until she spoke.

"I wouldn't recommend it, but if you are really scared of it, and don't want to release it, you should at least try and keep calm about it."

"Err….Keep calm?" Edd asked, puzzled.

"Yes. It feeds off of your negative emotions, and it grows when you are sad, angry, or upset. Just this morning, it grew very largely when you started to freak out. It almost came out!" she said.

Edd's eyes widened. "I….almost let it out this morning?"

"Yes. Now, you must remain calm if you want to keep it suppressed. Your negative emotions will only fuel it until it bursts." Mea said, her finger on Edd's chest where his heart is.

"Right, just remain calm and just…." Edd said to himself.

"Right!" Mea said, smiling.

"Right….but one question….why are you helping me with this? Didn't you say you wanted me to release it?" Edd asked, slightly confused.

Mea walked in small steps again around Edd. "Well….I do, but you seem very upset about it. plus you seem very honest and kind."

"Huh….really?" Edd asked, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Mea then clinged to his arm.

"Plus, the scent of your darkness is driving me wild~!" Mea yelled.

"H-Hey! Don't say that in public like that!" Edd said, his face red in the cheeks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ed is with Yami in a bookstore in the plaza.<p>

Ed was looking over the manga, while Yami was looking over history and geography about Japan.

"Seeing anything cool over there, Yami?" Edd said out across the isles, for they were the only ones there besides the cashier.

"Nothing really that I already don't know about…" Yami said, unimpressed with the selection of books.

"I'm not seeing anything here in the Manga…" Ed said, scratching his head.

"You want to go to another store?" Yami asked.

"Sure! I'm kinda hungry…." Ed said, listening to his grumbling stomach.

Yami cracked a small smile, and walked over to him.

"You want Taiyaki?" she asked.

"Don't know what that is, but it sounds good!" Ed said, then walked with Yami out the store.

Moments later, they are sitting on a bench outside a food store, eating Taiyaki.

"There's chocolate in this fishy-donut thing…" Edd said, with a mouthful.

"Its a common snack in Japan. They are my favorite things to eat here." Yami said.

"Cool! You get to eat these whenever you want!" Ed said as he took another bite. He then looked over at Yami, who had a very somber look in her face. "I see a frowny. Is something wrong?"

Yami was a little surprised at Ed's question, then made a sad face.

"It's….the whole thing with what happened with Jeele...it seems that there are more assassins after me...Jeele was able to overpower me, so It makes me worried for what might come next…" Yami said with a very depressed voice.

Ed then swallowed his food, then got Yami into a bear hug, wrapping Yami in his jacket.

"H-Hey!" Yami said, while squirming.

"Don't' worry, Big Ed will help you with those meanies." Ed said.

Yami was surprised. "W-What?"

"Ed will protect you, fine maiden!" Ed said.

Yami went a little pink after hearing that.

"P-Protect?" Yami asked.

"I know you can beat them up yourself, But that last guy beat you up badly. So, Ed will help whenever he can!" Ed said to Yami.

Yami was lost in thought.

_Ed will….protect me?_

Yami was silent, then went red.

"...Yeah…..Thanks…." She said, quietly.

"No problemo!" Ed said, then twirled Yami around in circles, until Yami stopped him with her hair-fist.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another area, Nana and Momo are walking together, tailing Lala and Rito.<p>

"H-Hey! Can't I just walk on my own?" Rito asked, being practically dragged by Lala.

"But this is how couple's walk together in public!" Lala whined.

"But not this close! Its hard to walk!" Rito said back.

"You're no fun…" Lala pouted, then gave Rito a little more elbow room, still holding his arm.

Nana sighed.

"Its always either the same, or something different with those two…" Nana said.

"I don't know. I think its kinda cute." Momo replied.

Nana chuckled. "I bet you want to hold that beast's arm just like Big Sis, doncha?" Nana teased.

Momo wasn't embarrassed, but she blushed and spaced out into her own little world with the thought.

She imagined herself holding Rito's arm like Lala was, then for some reason, imagined them walking into a love hotel. At that moment, Nana snapped her to reality.

"Oi, don't go spacing out on me again." Nana said, poking Momo's head.

Momo shook her head back to reality, then regained her composure.

"It would be nice…" Momo said, with a bit of a somber tone.

Nana simply scoffed at Momo's statement, then continued walking.

Meanwhile, Momo was lost in her thoughts.

_Yes, I know my heart is set on Rito-san…..but I can't get my mind off of Edd-san for some reason….Is it because they are alike? They both are kind and considerate, but when it comes to things, Edd-san is more intelligent, but Rito's a lot more braver….I don't even know why I'm thinking this…_

Momo then found her way out of her thoughts, then followed after Nana.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to do that with Eddy-kun, wouldn't you?"

"E-Eddy!?" Nana said in surprise. "W-Where did that come from!?" Nana yelled.

Momo giggled. "Your answer is right on your face." Momo said, then looked forward at Rito and Lala.

She remained silent, then smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to Eddy and Haruna, who were walking down a path together.<p>

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd out today?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah, it does seem off." Eddy replied.

"What do you think of it?" Haruna asked.

"I dunno….Double-D knows more of this stuff than me. maybe we should ask him." Eddy said.

In that moment, a voice rang out.

"You're friends with the big, dumb one, right?"

Eddy and Haruna stopped.

"Who was that?" Haruna said.

"You. The short one."

Eddy crossed his arms. "What about me?"

"Tell me where he big one is."

"Why should I?" Edy said.

"If you don't, I'll make you."

Haruna started to shiver. "W-What's going on!?"

"How will you make me if you won't show your face?" Eddy said.

"I won't need to. I'll just show what I can do."

In that moment, what looked like a slip of paper with writing on it fluttered to the ground.

Haruna read the writing, and gasped.

"Eddy-kun, look out!" Haruna yelled.

Eddy looked at the paper, and noticed a glow from it.

"Oh, crap…." Eddy said, realizing what was going on.

Meanwhile, over with Edd, who was still being teased by Mea.

"M-Miss Mea, I beg of you, Will you please-" Edd started but was interrupted.

In that moment, there was a sound of an explosion, and a smoke trail from outwards from the shopping area of the resort.

"What was that sound?" Mea asked.

"I don't know…" Edd said, then immediately became very worried.

"Sen..pai?" Mea said.

"Eddy and Miss Haruna went in that direction! Something must have happened! We must hurry!" Edd yelled, then grabbed Mea's hand and ran towards the smoke trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. I know it took me a while, I've been caught up in a lot of things. I hope you can be held over until I can conclude the Resort part of this fic… I thank you for your patience.<strong>

**So, a mysterious voice calls for Ed, but for what reason? How will everyone handle this situation? You'll find out soon if you can be patient with me….**

**Again, thank you for your time.**


	12. Sewing of the Hearts (Finale)

**I'm sure this has been another long time since another update, but please just bear with me.**

**I actually tried to rush this one, thanks to the feedback.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edd ran in the direction of the smoke trail, with Mea's hand in his, both nearly sprinting.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Mea asked, in between breaths.

Edd seemed more determined with his running, so his breathing was a little more consistent.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Eddy and Miss Haruna went in this direction! We must make haste!" Edd said, then sped up, practically dragging Mea.

They ran until they saw Yami flying in the same direction as them, carrying Ed.

"Ed! Miss Yami! Are you two going in the direction of the smoke?" Edd asked while running.

"Yes, we heard an explosion and saw the smoke. Ed suggested we investigate." Yami said, flying next to Edd.

"Same here. We saw Eddy and Miss Haruna go in this direction!" Edd said, pacing his breaths.

"Eddy was near there!?" Ed yelled in shock.

"Sairenji Haruna as well!?" Yami said in shock as well.

"Yes, I know for certain they went down this path! We must hurry!" Edd said.

"Here Senpai, grab hold!" Mea said as she sprouted her own wings, Edd grabbing her hand, and rising above the trees.

Yami soon after rose above to make faster travel, joining Mea and Edd.

After a few minutes, they arrive at the source of the flames.

Edd lets go of Mea's hand and drops to the ground, only to have Ed follow after, falling on his face.

Edd looked around for any signs of Eddy or Haruna.

"Eddy! Miss Haruna!" Edd yelled, hoping for an answer.

"E-Edd-kun!" came a voice.

Edd recognized the voice, and sprinted towards the direction the voice came from, Ed following after.

"Miss Haruna!" Edd yelled as he ran to a kneeling Haruna, who was kneeling over what looked like Eddy.

Eddy was on his stomach, not moving from pain. He had scratches, first degree burns, and torn, charred clothing on him.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled in horror and knelt to Eddy.

"Double….D?….Ed?" came a very weak voice from Eddy.

"Yes Eddy, its us! What happened!?" Edd yelled in a panicked state.

"We heard a voice calling for Ed-kun, and Eddy argued with him. Then a paper bomb came from nowhere!" Haruna replied.

Edd looked over Haruna and noticed she had little to no injuries on her.

"How do you not have any injuries?" Edd asked.

"Well….." Haruna said then looked down at Eddy. "...He shielded me from most of the blast…."

"He did?" Edd said, then looked at Eddy. "Anyway, we need to get Eddy out of here, he needs medical attention right now!" Edd yelled, then picked up Eddy over his back, Ed supporting him.

"Ow….careful…" Eddy managed to say admist the injuries.

"Don't worry Eddy, I'll-"

"The tall one stays." a voice rang out.

Edd stopped as he heard the voice.

"...Pardon?" Edd asked.

"I only have a vendetta with the tall one."

In that moment, a figure came from the side of a tree, dressed in a long coat, hat, and fingerless gloves.

Edd looked over the figure, with a small sign of anger.

"Are you the one that did this!?" Edd yelled.

"Indeed. The short one wouldn't shut his mouth, so I forced him to." said the figure.

"Why, you…!" Edd said.

In that moment, Nana, Momo, Rito and Lala came rushing into the scene.

"Double-D! what's going on!?" Rito yelled.

Edd looked over the figure, who was watching, then carried Eddy over towards the group.

"Miss Nana, please look over Eddy. We need to deal with this hooligan." Edd said, as He slowly put down Eddy, allowing him to rest his head on Nana's knees.

"Eddy, what happened!?" Nana asked in a panic.

"Tried...to….cover….blast…." Eddy managed to speak out.

"W-What?" Nana said, confused.

"He protected Miss Haruna from the explosion, and he's heavily injured. please look after him while we handle whoever this is." Edd said.

Nana looked down at Eddy, who was resting the back of his head on Nana's lap.

"Alright, I'll do this." Nana replied to Edd.

"Thank you so much, Miss Nana." Edd said, then turned around, and started to walk towards Ed's side.

Nana then looked over to Momo.

"Momo! Find a plant that can treat burns!" Nana yelled.

"R-Right!" Momo said, then pulled out her phone and searched through it.

Meanwhile, Edd, Ed, Yami, and Mea stood across the figure.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I have no interest in fighting you, Golden Darkness. Stay out of it." the figure said.

"Then tell me." Edd said.

The figure chuckled. "I'm sure you have heard of Jeele, right?"

"Jeele? That jerk that hurt Yami?" Ed replied.

"Yes, that one."

"Ed, what is he talking about?" Edd asked.

"He was the reason I was so injured that time. That time, Ed saved my life." Yami answered.

"That time?" Edd said, remembering the time.

"Yes, Jeele. I'm after the tall one, you call 'Ed'" the figure said.

"Just who are you!?" Edd yelled.

"Hmph." the figure sighed. "If you must know…" the figure then walked into the light, showing his face, which had multiple scars on it, along with pointed ears on his head. "My name is Mazg. and I am Jeele's brother."

"Jeele's brother!?" Yami yelled out in shock.

"Yes. I got word that He fought you and was defeated." Mazg then pulled out a paper bomb. "I'm here for revenge!"

Edd then walked forward.

"I won't tolerate you hurting my friends!" Edd yelled at Mazg.

"Double-D, don't! You'll only get hurt!" Ed yelled at Edd.

"Eddward, this is not wise! Get out of here!" Yami yelled.

"I won't back down after knowing this...this...filthy villain did all this!" Edd yelled.

"Hm. You got spirit. I think I'll take you down first." Mazg said, then rushed as Edd with a hidden blade in his coat.

"Double-D!" Ed yelled out as he tried to reach Edd.

In that moment, a clash of metal rang out.

Everyone looked to see what looked like a metal gauntlet on Edd's forearm, blocking Mazg's blade.

"Hm. I see you came prepared." Mazg said, pushing his blade on the mysterious gauntlet.

"Always come prepared." Edd replied back, pushing back with the a snide smile of confidence.

"Lala, what is that? It has a design of your inventions!" Rito noticed.

"It's called Strong-Strong Power Arm-Kun! Me and Edd-kun have been working on it for a week now, and now its finally tested!" Lala replied.

"W-Wait, It hasn't been tested until now?" Rito asked.

"We couldn't find anything with enough force to properly test it…" Lala said.

Meanwhile, Edd was struggling to maintain pushing against Mazg's blade.

"I'm surprised at you. You might seem more of a challenge than I thought." Mazg said in Edd's face.

"Glad to hear that…" Edd said back.

"However…" Mazg said, then kicked Edd in the stomach, sending him flying. "You don't seem to be focused on your weak points."

"Double-D!" Ed yelled, then grew angry, and charged at Mazg, head first.

Mazg then simply dodged this, and struck Ed on the back, sending him to the ground.

"Jeele was defeated by you? You must be stupid at times, or Jeele was just weak…" He said.

In that moment, both Mea and Yami rushed Mazg, both with their blades out formed from their hair. They followed up with repeated slashes towards Mazg, who weaved his way between each slice, then grabbed their entangled hair, and swung them over the air and onto the ground.

Edd then stood up, and charged at Mazg, then swung his fist as Mazg, who blocked the blow, but was sent back, and still landed on his feet.

Ed then stood up and dived towards Mazg, who then grabbed Ed by the coat and threw him at Yami and Mea.

Edd then rushed Mazg, who countered with his own punch connecting with Edd's, damaging the gauntlet.

_Curses….I don't think it can withstand this for long…. _Edd thought to himself.

"Double-D-kun, be careful! We don't know how much that thing can stand without breaking!" Lala yelled.

Ed then charged at Mazg, diving head first. Mazg saw this and prepared his stance. Ed then slightly altered his pose, making it impossible for Mazg to properly counter. He blocked Ed's attack, but made himself vulnerable.

Edd saw this chance, and charged at Mazg again. "Take this!" he yelled, getting a solid hit to Mazg's abdomen, sending him flying.

Mazg then made an aerial recovery and kicked off the wall he was about to crash into, then kicked Ed and punched Edd in rapid succession.

It was that moment Mea stood up and transformed her ponytail into a massive fist and brought it on Mazg, crushing the ground.

In that moment, Mazg broke through her hair, tearing the fist to shreds. He flew up to Mea and guillotine-kicked Mea, sending her straight to the ground.

After seeing that, Yami stood up and conjured several bunches of her hair, and transformed them into blades, making almost two dozen blades behind her. She then transformed both of her hands into blades, and her feet into bladed boots. She then sprouted her wings, and dived straight at Mazg, in a fully raged attempt.

Mazg merely smiled. "Don't make me laugh, Golden Darkness." He then threw a paper bomb at Yami, which stuck to her abdomen.

She stopped to try and rip it off, but it exploded, sending her flying, and severely injuring her.

Mea and Yami were now unable to fight, leaving Ed and Edd left fighting.

"Yami!" Ed screamed as he saw Yami's crippling defeat. He then ran at Mazg, in a full rage, head first.

Mazg then prepared his stance, but also saw Edd charging at him, changing his stance to prepare for both of them.

Ed saw this open stance, then quickly dashed behind Mazg, grabbing his arms in a full-nelson.

"Now, Double-D!" Ed yelled, as Edd saw this chance at Mazg's opening.

Mazg smirked, as he easily escaped Ed's grab and threw him to the ground, but making Ed hit the ground head first, severely injuring him. He then, in a quick second, countered Edd's punch and punched against it again, but this time, the gauntlet on Edd's hand shattered, exposing Edd's arm. He then followed up with a flurry of attacks from his blade, causing cuts everywhere on Ed's body, then finished with a kick to the gut, sending Edd flying backward.

"Double-D!" Rito yelled, then ran to the battle ground, only to be knocked back by an unseen force.

Mazg snickered. "I set up this barrier so no one would interfere. Stay out of this.".

Rito pounded on the barrier, yelling "Damn you!".

Edd laid on the ground, attempting to overcome his wounds, but he could not move. All he could do was witness as Mazg picked up Ed by the jacket collar, and readied his blade.

"Vengeance is mine!" Mazg yelled, as he swung his arm back, about to make the killing blow.

In that moment, Edd felt something in his chest.

_What….What is this feeling? Its like...a dark flame burning in me..._

He then felt a painful feeling around his body, but it it wasn't from his wounds.

Time seemed to slow down, as he heard and felt his heart beat intensely.

He couldn't take the pain anymore, as he screamed into the air, causing what seemed to be a black, seeping mist being absorbed by his body, followed up with a flash of black around him.

"W-Whats going on!?" Rito yelled, as he and everyone else braced themselves from the strong winds emitting from Edd.

"Die!" Mazg yelled, thrusted his arm forward.

In that moment, when his blade was mere inches from Ed's body, he felt his arm stop.

"Huh?" Mazg said, then looked over at what caused the interruption.

In that moment, he felt a force on his whole body, sending him flying into a skid on the ground.

He turned his head up and looked at his attacker.

What he saw stunned him.

His attacker was Edd. But, he was cloaked almost in a dark flame, it surrounding his abdomen, forearms, calfs, and what also looked like a helmet. He also had a dark aura surrounding him, as a black mist seeped from his body.

He had an angry but determined glance, straight at Mazg.

"What!?" Mazg yelled as he picked himself up.

"I don't know what this power may be...but I will use it to tear you to shreds!" Edd yelled, his voice slightly altered more deeply.

Mazg grew annoyed at this statement. "Just you try!" Mazg yelled, then charged at Edd, engaging him in a close-quarters combat struggle.

"W-What the..!?" Yui yelled in surprise at what she witnessed.

Everyone who was spectating was in awe of Edd's transformation.

During Edd's transformation, Momo managed to pull Mea and Yami to the spectator's group,

also making summoning another plant to heal Yami and Mea.

"What the hell is going on!?" Nana yelled, still having Eddy's head in her lap, who was still unconscious.

"Senpai released his darkness." Mea said, in a voice of awe.

Yami managed to put together some words as well. "The darkness in his heart has been released, and it is aiding him in this fight…"

"_That's_ what you two were talking about?" Momo asked.

"Yes." Mea said. "Almost seeing Ed-san die triggered his emotions to release the pure darkness in his heart. He can now use it as an augment to his body. He's now faster, stronger, and tougher."

"Amazing…" Momo said, as she observed Edd fighting Mazg.

Back at the fight, Edd was countering each of Mazg's attacks, blocked each and every one.

He then parried one of Mazg's attacks, causing an opening.

He then clenched his fist, which caused it to be surrounded by a dark aura, transforming his hands into dark, clawed gauntlets as he delivered a strike on Mazg's face, causing maximum damage, and sending him flying into a wall.

Mazg cleared the rubble away, and clenched his fist. "You bug!" he screamed, and then threw a series of paper bombs towards Edd.

The paper bombs merely incinerated when they came near Edd, who was slowly walking towards Mazg.

"Damn you!" Mazg screamed.

"You will pay for what you have done. You have severely injured my friends, up until they were on the brink of death. You hurt my friend, who had nothing to do with this. And you also attempted to take one of my best friend's life." Edd said, in his altered voice.

Mazg struggled to stand up, as he saw Edd take step after step.

"Now, the dark flames of judgement shall judge you!" Edd yelled.

Mazg grew desperate. In a rage, he pulled whatever weapon he could and charged at Edd.

"The verdict…." Edd said, then conjured a what looked like a dark scythe, made of the dark flame, and readied a quick-draw pose.

As Mazg grew closer, Edd waited patiently for the right moment. When Mazg was feet away from Edd, He then acted.

All that was seen was a quick movement made by Edd, followed up with a sound of the dark flame hitting Mazg's body, and Mazg frozen.

"Guilty." Edd said, as a pillar of the dark flame burst from Mazg, incinerating him.

When the flame died down, there was nothing left of Mazg.

Edd then dispelled his weapon.

The barrier then broke, as the spectating group ran to the two Eds. Rito, Haruna, and Lala ran to Ed, and helped carry him, as Yui, Momo, and Risa went to Edd.

They ran up to where they were feet away, then saw Edd swerving back and forth to his sides, eventually falling to the ground.

The last few moments he saw before he fell unconscious was him being supported by the girls, and seeing Ed being supported as well. he looked over at his severely injured, but still alive friends, as he felt his consciousness fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>Christ that took some time… well, I hope you enjoyed what I came up with for the resort scenario. I never really intended the fight until the last minute, then I just went with it until then.<strong>

**Again, I apologize for the late upload, and I promise to make the next one somewhere next month.**

**Thank you again for being so supportive and patient with me.**


	13. Aftermath Joy

**I got some positive and some negative feedback from the last chapter. Honestly, I actually don't know where I'm really going with this, I guess I just wanted to see some action parts, while also having the romance parts. I dunno. I guess we all will see where this is going.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Complete darkness.<p>

Complete darkness was all that Edd could see.

All there was, was just a black void everywhere he looked. There wasn't even a visible floor to stand on.

"Where….Where am I?" Edd asked himself.

He looked to his surroundings and just found nothing.

A pitch black void.

"W-What is going on!?" Edd yelled to himself.

_Darkness…._

Edd jumped.

"W-Who said that!?" Edd exclaimed.

_Let it…._

"Show yourself!" Edd demanded.

_Devour…._

"...W-What?" Edd quivered.

_LET IT CONSUME YOU…_

In that moment, an immense pain surged through Edd's body. Every inch of him felt as if it was on fire.

Edd collapsed on his knees.

It was from that moment on, that he noticed he was starting to set aflame, but with a dark purple flame.

It creeped along his arm towards his body, leaving behind a darker hue to his skin, as if burning his skin.

He struggled to keep himself conscious from the pain, as it coursed through every single cell in his body.

As it reached his head, he couldn't keep his voice in, as he howled in pain as the fire enveloped his head.

* * *

><p>In that moment, Edd jolted awake, screaming.<p>

He finally settled down as he checked his surroundings.

He was in a hospital room, but of how he got there, was still a blur to him.

He tried to move, but suddenly a pain surged through his abdomen.

He checked under his hospital gown to see multiple bandages wrapped around him. He also had an arm sling, along with padding wrapped around his left arm.

He sighed, then relaxed himself onto his bed.

"You must be exhausted from all that."

Edd chuckled. "Yeah, I guess…" Edd jumped. "Who said that!?"

In that moment, a figure fell from the ceiling, and landed on Edd.

The figure became clear as Edd opened his eyes.

"M-Miss Mea!?" Edd yelled.

"Yep!" Mea chirped.

"W-What are you doing here!? Were you there the whole time!?" Edd yelled, but was cut by Mea, with her hand covering his mouth.

"Quiet! I just wanted to talk to you…" Mea whispered.

"Well, about what!?" Edd whispered back.

"About that Dark-Trans you did back at the shopping area." Mea whispered back.

"What?" Edd said, then suddenly remembered what happened. He remembered fighting with Mazg, up until he saw him about to kill Ed.

After that, nothing.

"I'm afraid I can't be of any use, for I have no memory of that…Oh, weren't you highly hurt during the battle as well? How did you recover so fast? I'm still having pains..." Edd said while rubbing his head.

"Well, Weapons usually heal quicker than humans. Anyway, I'm just here to say a few words. First, I need to-" Mea started, but was stopped as she fell forward and landed on Edd, laying on top of him.

"M-Miss Mea!? Are you alright!? Are you…!" Edd said, then stopped, as his expression fell.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a day and a half…"

"And how long have you been up?"

"The whole time you were here."

Edd sighed, then relaxed himself.

Mea then nuzzled her head into Edd's chest until she was comfortable, causing Edd to blush uncontrollably.

"I can hear your heart beating. I wonder what else is in there?" Mea said, with a very sleepy tone.

Edd then stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

_Yeah….I do too…_

In that moment, he felt steady breathing from Mea. She was fast asleep.

Edd then made a slight chuckle, then tried drifting off into sleep himself.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, as Edd was allowed to leave his room to see his friends.<p>

He could only lightly make a limp of a walk, but Mea helped in supporting, even amidst the look of confusion that was on the nurse's face after she found out Mea was sleeping on Edd.

They approached Ed's room, as Edd knocked on the door.

"Come on in, but be a little quiet." came Ed's voice, in a dopey tone.

Edd then slowly opened the door, looking into the crack of the door.

He saw Ed sitting up in his bed, him also almost covered in bandages as well.

Ed saw Edd, and made his usual dopey smile, but then held up a finger to his mouth to signify silence. He then pointed to the other end of the room to see Yami sleeping in one of the chairs in the room.

Edd made a smile. "I guess she heals quick, like Mea.", then tip-toed over to Ed, Mea following after.

"How are you doing, Ed?" Edd whispered.

"Transformed!" Ed whispered back.

Edd sighed, then patted Ed's head.

"Good to see that the scrap we had didn't hurt you too much." Edd said, with a slight tone of relief.

"I'm more worried for Eddy. He was more burnt than burnt toast!" Ed said.

"You're right. I would ask you to come, but I fear Miss Yami would panic if she woke up and you weren't present." Edd said, looking at Yami.

Ed then nodded, as Edd started to leave, saying: "I'll see you in a little bit, Ed.".

Mea was still following Edd as she walked behind him.

"Do you think Eddy-senpai is ok?" Mea asked.

"I hope so. He did suffer a large amount of injuries. Best we can do is check on him." he replied.

They walked until they approached Eddy's room, and knocked on the door.

"Ah, you may come in." Came a female voice.

Edd opened the door to see Eddy in his bed, covered in bandages as well, laying back with the bed raised. He saw the nurse sitting next to him.

"Ah, are you his friends?" the nurse asked.

"Y-Yes, we are." Edd said as he and Mea walked in.

Eddy heard Edd's voice and spoke out.

"Double-D? Is that you?" Eddy said.

Edd chuckled. "Yeah, It's me Eddy."

He walked to the chairs nearby, in which that moment the nurse left.

"How are you feeling, Eddy?" Edd asked as he sat down.

"Feeling like half-a-million bucks." Eddy replied.

"Half?" Edd snickered.

"Still hurts, but I'm good." Eddy snickered back.

Edd chuckled again. "Quite the ordeal we had, huh?" He said.

"Yeah. Glad you cleaned that guy's clock." Eddy said back.

Edd then froze a little. He could slightly remember what had happened.

He remembered right before he passed out, Mazg wasn't where he was. As if he disappeared.

Edd had ended his life.

A surge of guilt ran through Edd, as he had the thought of taking someone's life weighing down his mind.

"Yeah…I showed him what-for…" Edd said.

Mea then noticed his sudden change in mood.

"Are you ok, Edd-senpai?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok…" Edd said, looking down.

Mea knew exactly what he was thinking. She then grabbed his hand.

Eddy also knew what he was thinking as well. Eddy could tell from a mile what emotions that Edd was feeling.

"Double-D, don't feel bad about the whole thing." Eddy said.

"Huh?" Edd said, raising his head.

"He's right, Senpai. If you hadn't finished him, he would have most likely wiped us all out. You saw that he was about to kill Ed-senpai, you had no choice." Mea said, placing her hand on Edd's back.

Edd grew silent.

He knew they were completely right, but he still felt like he could have resolved it without violence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you both are right. If I hadn't taken his life, we all wouldn't be here right now…" Edd replied, with a tone of guilt in his voice.

"Sacrifice one to save many." Mea said.

"Speaking of what happened, what happened back there? You like….changed!" Edd said.

"Changed?...I did feel a bit altered…" Edd said, scratching his head.

"I must admit, it was exciting to finally see a Dark-Trans!" Mea said, in her usual cheery tone.

"Pardon me, you mentioned it earlier, what is this, 'Dark-Trans' you speak of?" Edd asked out of curiosity.

Mea waved her finger.

"Nope. I'm not telling until you guys are all out of here." Mea said.

Edd then sighed. She was obviously keeping something, but she WAS going to say it once they were clear to be released from the hospital.

He quickly dismissed it as he turned his attention to Eddy.

"Speaking of which….What exactly did it look like that happened to me?" Edd asked.

Eddy stopped to think. "Well, you looked like you were on fire, but you weren't burning. The fire was almost like armor for you." Eddy replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Armor?" Edd repeated. He suddenly had a memory-flash of what happened. He could see his arms had a dark flame surrounding his hands and wrists, almost like gauntlets.

His head suddenly surged with pain, as he lowered his head, grasping it, surprising Eddy and Mea.

"S-Senpai?" Mea said, surprised from Edd's sudden reaction.

"Double-D!?" Eddy says, sitting up, ignoring his own pain.

Edd raised his hand. "D-Don't worry, It's just a mind-flash…" Edd said, slowly raising his head.

"'Mind-flash?'" Mea asked.

"Er, yes..when you suddenly remember a memory from a small stimuli...for some reason, I got this sharp pain through my mind…" Edd explained.

"You gonna be ok?" Eddy asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'll be alright…" Edd replied, rubbing the side of his head.

"That surprised us both…" Mea added.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be alright, it's already faded." Edd said, partially smiling.

"Good grief…" Mea said, sighing.

Edd on the other hand, was instantly lost in his thoughts.

_What was that just now!? I suddenly saw my arms enveloped in this black flame...just what happened back then!? I guess I'll find out what happened from Miss Mea..._

* * *

><p>Hours pass, as Edd is allowed his clothes back, away from his patient gowns.<p>

Once he changed into his normal clothes, telling Mea to turn away from him while he was half-naked, A nurse came in, peeking in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Eddward? You have visitors in the waiting room." she said, then quickly left.

"Visitors? Is it the others?" Edd asked as he fitted his shirt.

"Must be. It is 2pm. Just in time for visitor hours. They must be very worried about you three to be here this early." Mea said, noticing the clock.

"They were worried that much?" Edd said to himself, fitting his shirt on himself. "It seems I'm going to go have to see them all. Though I'm not so sure about the others."

"I'm sure the others can visit them in their rooms." Mea said, then stepped towards the door. "Coming?" she asked.

"...Can I put on my pants first?"

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Edd limped into the lobby, with Mea supporting him via holding his arm.<p>

As soon as Rito noticed him, he immediately stood up.

"Double-D!" he yelled as he quickly ran up to Edd.

Everyone else followed after. Much to Edd's suprise, It was everyone that was brought on the trip.

Lala then came up to Edd.

"Are you alright? What about the others? Will they be alright?" Lala asked in a sporadic fashion.

"Miss Lala, Miss Lala, relax, Eddy, and Ed are alright. Albeit a little beaten up, but they are going to be alright." Edd said, in an attempt to calm Lala.

"Thank goodness…" Rito said, sighing in relief.

In that moment, Nana came up to Edd.

"How is Eddy doing?" she asked in a worried tone.

"If I recall, he said, 'he feels like half a million bucks.'" Edd chuckled. "He's over in room 502 if you want to see him."

"Ah, I'll go with you Nana-chan. I need to properly thank him for taking most of the blast during that whole ordeal…" Haruna said, joining Nana.

Edd then smiled. "I'm sure that would help him a lot. He might seem like a little devil on the outside, but he's got a heart of gold."

Haruna then smiled, then nodded. She and Nana then left to find Eddy's room in the hospital building.

Mikan was the next to come up to Edd.

"Where's Ed's room? Because I'm bound to find Yami-chan in there as well." Mikan asked.

"Room 510. Just down the hall from Eddy's." Edd replied.

"Alright. and..Double-D?" Mikan said.

"Yes, Miss Mikan?" Edd asked.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. Celine was worried sick about you three." Mikan replied.

In that moment, a familiar "Mau! Mau!" came from the crowd, as Celine then jumped up into Edd's arms, nuzzling her head in his shoulder.

Edd then made a fit of laughter. "Yes, I missed you too, Celine. Don't worry, Big Brother Ed's alright. Why don't you go with Miss Mikan to go see him?" Edd said.

"Mau, Mau!" Celine said, as she jumped off of Edd, and stood next to Mikan, grabbing her hand as they both started walking.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Rito asked Edd, noticing his arm-sling.

"Still a little sore and such, But I can manage. I think I might have suffered more serious wounds while being part of Eddy's schemes back home." Edd chuckled.

Risa then noticed Mea holding onto Edd's arm, then made a small sneer.

"You know, Mea-chan, you holding his arm like that might make people think you two are a couple." she joked.

Mea then dropped her expression.

"I'm only holding his arm to support him, because he can barely walk. If you are finished joking around about the seriousness of his wounds, then we can change the subject. For now, please keep those jokes to yourself." Mea said with a serious and bitter tone, almost as if she was scolding Risa.

"A-Alright, I apologize…" Risa said, taken aback slightly.

"She was only playing, Miss Mea, there wasn't a need to scold her like that." Edd said, slightly off-put of Mea's behavior as well.

"Theres nothing to joke about life-and-death situations. You could have gotten even more hurt or even killed." Mea argued back, tightening her grip on Edd's arm.

"...I see. I apologize Miss Mea, I appreciate that you care deeply for my health." Edd said, with a slight tone of guilt in his voice.

With that, Mea loosened her grip, but still held on to keep Edd from falling.

In that moment, Yui stepped in.

"When do you think you boys will be out?" she asked.

Edd scratched his head.

"I guess until the doctors let us go. I don't exactly know when they would let Eddy go, he's in a very critical condition." Edd replied.

"I hope he will be alright…" Mio said, with a somber tone.

Edd chuckled.

"He's been through a lot in the past, this must be nothing to him." Edd assured.

"Just what kind of dilemmas have you three been through in the past?" Yui said, sighing.

Edd was silent.

"We've….been through a lot, lets just leave it at that." Edd said, looking up.

In that moment, Edd then felt a twinge of pain in his leg, nearly making himself collapse, but Mea kept him up just in time.

"You alright?" Risa asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, don't worry about me, just a twinge…" Edd said, chuckling.

"Maybe you shouldn't be walking so much, Senpai…" Mea said, supporting Edd.

"Perhaps…" Edd replied, slightly wincing.

Rito then stepped forward. "We can follow you to your room, so you can rest."

"You would do that?" Edd asked, struck with a small ounce of happiness.

"Of course. You can't move that much, and we have a few questions." Rito replied, smiling.

Edd couldn't help but smile, but felt another surge of pain in his leg.

"Rito-senpai, could you help me? My arms are starting to get tired…" Mea asked, her arms shaking.

"O-Oh, of course." Rito said, then supported Edd's other side.

They turned Edd and led him down the hall, with the rest following after.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Edd is resting in his bed, with Mea and Rito sitting in chairs next to him, with the other girls in the chairs across.<p>

"I appreciate that you all are willing to visit us three while we are in the hospital…" Edd said, with a slight tone of guilt.

"Why do you sound so guilty?" Rito asked.

Edd grew silent.

"Ever since us three came here, I feel we have just been implying so much on your family, acting like freeloaders…." Edd confessed, looking down.

Rito said nothing. He then smiled, then nodded at Mea, who pulled his cheek.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Edd said, wincing in slight pain at Mea's action.

She then let go, letting Edd rub his cheek.

"W-What was that for?" Edd asked.

"Double-D, you shouldn't have to feel like that." Rito said.

Yui then spoke. "He's right, Eddward-kun. You couldn't help the fact that you guys were stuck here."

"Besides, if you didn't find Rito-kun, then where would you be?" Momo asked.

"Probably having to fend for ourselves on the streets…" Edd admitted.

"Exactly. We are all your friends here." Rito said, then extended his hand to Edd. "Would you consider us your friends?"

Edd then looked across the room to those around him. Yui, Risa, Mio, Run, Momo, Lala, Rito, and Mea, all in front of him. All looking at him, all with smiles and grins.

Edd teared up in happiness. He wiped his tears with his free hand, then looked at Rito's hand. He took Rito's hand with a firm grip, like a handshake.

"Yes, I do. I consider it a blessing to be friends with all of you. You're a good man, Rito." Edd said.

Rito smiled and slightly blushed in flattering embarrassment, shaking Edd's hand.

Edd then let go of Rito's hand, and rested it on his lap.

"By the way Miss Lala, I've noticed that you have been on your phone quite a bit. You're not one to message, and I know of the capabilities of it. What could you be working on over there?" Edd asked to Lala.

"A Patch!" Lala replied, smiling.

"'Patch'?" Rito asked.

"For a computer software? What could it be?" Edd asked.

"Its a surprise! I'll show you when we get home!" Lala replied, slightly excited, then went back to her phone.

Edd was curious, but decided to brush it off.

"Judging by the wounds, it looks like you could be out here within a day or two." Rito said.

"Well, I _have_ been a quick healer in the past…" Edd said, chuckling, remembering a certain incident on a Halloween night.

In that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Rito came up from his seat, and opened the door.

The person at the door was the bodyguard of Saki Tenjouin, Rin Kujou, with a medium-sized box.

"K-Kujou-san!?" Rito said, with a tone of fear in his voice.

"Is this the room of Eddward-kun?" Rin asked.

"Y-Yes, it is. What brings you here?" Rito asked.

"I have been tasked to bring this to Eddward-kun. May I come in and give it to him? I must be quick with this, Saki-sama is very busy with work, and I must return soon." Rin replied.

Rito then dropped his guard. "O-Oh, alright. He's right over here." Rito said, then opened the door.

Rin then walked in, carrying the box with both hands, and walked next to Edd.

"Is there anything you need, Miss Rin?" Edd asked.

"Saki-sama would like to very much apologize for whatever injuries came across you and your friends on your trip here. She felt very guilty about what happened to you, acting like bringing you all here caused this." Rin replied.

Edd was taken aback. "Er, she has no need to feel guilty, nothing was her fault…" Edd assured to Rin.

Rin smiled. "I'm sure telling her that will settle her nerves. Especially for what you've done for her."

Edd chuckled and scratched his head. _Well, I DID say I would bring Zastin...I'm just glad he went with going with us, and spending time with Miss Saki… _"Well, tell her I said It was almost no problem, and I thank her for her appreciation for me and my friends' health."

Rin bowed. "I will deliver this message. In the mean time, Saki-sama wanted me to also bring this to you, since she trusts this in your hands than your other friends." She said, then offered the box in her hands.

Edd then took the box and put it in his lap. "My sincerest thank-you's to you and Miss Saki for this."

Rin smiled, then bowed again. "Thank you for your time, Eddward-kun."

Edd then bowed back in his seat, letting Rin leave the room.

He stared at the box. "Now, what could be in this little thing?" Edd asked himself.

"Well, open it and find out!" Mea chirped.

Edd nodded, then opened the box. he found another small box, and a stack of envelopes.

He looked at the envelope on top, which had "Eddward-san" written on it in Japanese Kanji.

He picked up the envelopes, and found four individual envelopes, all labeled. Two of them had Edd's name, the other two had Ed and Eddy's names on them.

"What are in the envelopes?" Rito asked.

Edd then opened his neatly by the fold, and found a note inside.

He took out the note, opened it, and read it out loud:

_The Tenjouin family would like to give their sincerest apologies for the incident that occurred. We can only hope that you don't feel any resentment for the Tenjouin name for your experience here, and would like to give you each a token of apology for you three. Please enjoy your stay, and we apologize again for any inconveniences for the friends of Saki._

_ -Ryuuga Tenjoin_

"A letter of apology from the head of the Tenjouin family? Quite an honor…" Rito said.

"I'm guessing that must be for each of you boys in here. What the token?" Risa asked.

Edd then opened his envelope wider, and found a piece of paper folded, to fit in the envelope. When he opened the paper, he nearly passed out from reading it.

"D-Double-D!?" Rito yelled in shock.

"I-I-It says…." Edd said, shaking.

"W-What does it say?" Run asked, curious.

"It's a check for….Five-Hundred thousand Yen!" Edd screamed out loud.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else screamed after.

Edd examined the check closely.

"I-Its definitely legitimate….Seal, signature, and everything!" Edd yelled.

"S-Sounds like Saki-senpai really felt guilty and her father understood…" Mea said, surprised as well.

"W-Well, this is a great honor! Ed, Eddy and I are sure to benefit from this alone! Let alone one for each of us! That makes 1.5 Million yen altogether!" Edd said, in a spastic tone.

"Hold on now, theres still that other box." Yui said, and pointed out.

Edd almost forgot about the smaller box. He noticed it was made with refined bamboo, and was painted black, with a small yellow rope keeping the box closed.

He picked it up, but also noticed the other envelope with his name on it. He then opened the envelope, and saw it was another letter. He could tell right away that judging from the handwriting, it was hand-written from Saki.

It read:

_Dear Eddward-san,_

_ I would like to thank you for having Zastin-sama spend some time with me. After I showed him the antique armors and weapons we had in our trophy room, he went ballistic about it. He even struck a conversation with me! After that, we went out to eat, went to the private beach, and talked for hours on end. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, and I have only you to thank for it. Inside the small box you will find the highest form of appreciation I can give as the daughter of the Tenjouin family. It is a representation of the respect and appreciation that the Tenjouin family has to offer. My father only uses these for business, but I will give this to you as a sign of trust and appreciation. For now, I am very busy helping my father with his businesses, so I won't be able to give it to you personally. You have my sincerest thank you, and this shall show for it. See you in school!_

_ -Saki Tenjouin_

After Edd read the letter, he looked over to the box, and took off the small rope.

He opened it to see a medal, made of shining, sterling silver, bearing the Tenjouin crest. The medal was boxed in with cherry-blossom scented fabric, keeping the medal in place.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the medal, letting his jaw drop. He had the same reaction of everyone else looking at the medal.

"W-Wow! The Tenjouin Medal! I've only seen that on television!" Rito exclaimed.

"S-Same here!" Run exclaimed back.

"A-Amazing…" Edd said, staring at the pristine medal. He then closed the box, and put it in the larger box, then relaxed himself in disbelief.

"You have the fullest respect of the Tenjouin family, Double-D…" Rito said.

Edd was too struck with disbelief to even say words, then was snapped to reality with Yui poking his cheek.

"I-I can't believe it, I feel so honored...I would never get an honor like this at home…"Edd said.

"Well believe it, because now you have the Tenjouin Clan behind you!" Mea said, excited.

"And all because of a freak accident…" Edd said. "...I guess...Everything happens for a reason." Edd said, then grinned. He looked at the box, then all his friends right in front of him.

"I am truly blessed to have everything here in front of me…" Edd said, tearing up.

Rito placed his hand on Edd's shoulder. "We will be there for you, like you were there for us."

Edd nodded, then wiped his tears, laughing while also crying.

In that moment, Lala jumped up.

"Aaaaand, I'm done! Its finished!" Lala said, excited.

"W-What, the patch?" Rito asked.

"Yep! Now I will show you all once we get home! It's going to be so fun!: Lala said, hoping around the room.

Edd then laughed with Rito.

"I swear, her happiness is contagious, isn't it?" Edd asked.

"You have no idea, man." Rito replied, smiling at Lala.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, admist all the happiness and joy going on in the room, a dark shadowy figure loomed on the tree near Edd's window.<p>

It stared at the group, then made a gesture of disgust.

"Ugh...All this happiness...It's killing me." the figure said. It stared at Edd, who was laughing and talking with everyone, when out of nowhere, Mea hugged him, causing him to laugh even more in happiness.

"His darkness cannot feed on happiness and joy. It must be anger and hatred. I will have to fix this soon." the figure stated. "This boy's darkness is black and intense. I aim to bring it to its full potential.".

It then looked around Edd to look at his friends bunching up around him, all talking to him.

The figure chuckled.

"And I think I know how…" The figure said before vanishing, leaving the group to their happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap. Its been a LONG time since my last upload, I am so sorry. I find people following this story, and it is prompting me to keep going with it, admist all that is going on. I thank you all for your support, even when I am in a constant state of author's block.<strong>

**Thank you all for being so patient.**


	14. Trouble Quest 2 (Part 1)

**Good God, I'm such an asshole. I always leave huge gaps in my chapters….I'm so glad you guys are very patient with me, I'm always busy, and I wish I could work more on these, because the support I've been getting have been driving me to continue this.**

**You guys are family to me, and I don't want to disappoint you.**

**So, without further ado, I present what I've barely had time to work on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Days pass, as the three Eds were soon released from the hospital they stayed in. They were a bit sore, but they were on their feet.<p>

Everyone besides the Eds were at their condo room, all packing up.

"I wonder how they are doing...they were supposed to be released today…" Mikan said, packing her clothes.

"They did say that they needed rest. They were still pretty beat up." Rito replied.

Risa zipped up her bag, then sighed. "Well, you can admit we are still worried about them."

"Especially after what happened...they all risked their lives for us…" Haruna added in.

Yui then placed her packed-up bag on the couch. "Well, they're still alive, and we have that to thank." she said.

"Poor guys…" Rito said.

In that moment, the door creaked open to our three Eds, all bandaged up, but still walking.

"I hope everyone has their bags packed?" Edd chuckled.

In that moment, everyone started yelling their names and started hugging them. Even Rito gave them all a fist-bump.

"G-Good lord, we weren't expecting that…" Edd said, surprised, but happy.

"Well, what did ya expect?" Risa said, smiling, holding on to Edd's arm.

"Celine sure missed you, Ed." Mikan said, noticing Celine on top of Ed's head, snuggling with his head.

"Mau, Mau!" Celine said, happily.

Ed grinned. "I missed you too, Celine. Did you miss my friends as well?" Ed asked, looking up.

"Mau!" Celine said, then hopped onto Edd's head, hugging his head.

Edd laughed in joy. "I missed you too, little Miss Celine." he said, then grabbed Celine, and held her in his arms. "Did you miss Eddy as well?"

Celine then looked at Eddy with a blank stare, causing Eddy cold feet.

"Uh, Hey Celine...I missed you too…" Eddy said, attempting to appease Celine, since he came to think that Celine didn't like him, let alone miss him.

Celine stared at him for a few moments, then smiled.

"Mau~!" Celine yelled as she jumped to Eddy and rubbed her face against Eddy's.

This caught Eddy by surprise, but he was happy with the fact that Celine accepted him.

"Looks like Celine-chan finally likes you, Eddy-kun." Momo said.

Eddy looked at Celine, who was smiling brightly at him. He couldn't help but smile, and snuggle Celine back. "Yeah...feels nice…" Eddy said.

Edd then patted Eddy on the back, showing pride in Eddy's behavior. "Well, it looks like Eddy made a new friend. Don't you think, Celine?" Edd said to Celine.

"Mau, Mau~!" Celine yelled, then hugged Eddy even more.

Everyone laughed at that point in unison. They were one big, happy family once more.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, they were all on the train back, including Mea, who was sitting next to Ed, who was again, between two girls, Risa being the other girl.<p>

"So, how was your vacation? Did you guys go to the beach at all?" Mea asked Edd, who was reading a book.

In that moment, flashes of his moments with Risa and Yui flashed into his mind. He then turned pink in embarrassment

"Y-Yeah, We had fun for the time being…" Edd replied.

"Oh? What are you turning red for?" Mea asked, giggling.

Edd then widened his eyes. "N-Nothing! I-It's just a little hot in here…"

"Was it our bath together~?" Mea said, teasing Edd.

"W-W-What!? N-N-No, its not!" Edd replied, red as a beet.

"Oh~? A bath? Eddward, you beast!" Risa heard, overhearing what Mea said.

"H-Hey! She barged in on me!" Edd said in his defense.

"Calm down, we were only kidding~" Risa said, giggling with Mea.

Edd could only sigh, and go back into his book.

Though, his mind went back to the time he spent with Yui, which somehow calmed his nerves.

* * *

><p>Even more time passed, as everyone arrived back in Sainan, and said their farewells, them went on their way.<p>

Though, on the way to their home, Lala was bouncing the way home.

"You sure seem excited…" Rito said, noticing her behavior.

"Yeah! I have another surprise waiting at home!" Lala said.

"Apart from the 'patch'?" Eddy asked.

"Yep! I want to see your faces when I show it!" Lala replied.

Eddy was unsure, looking at Edd, who shrugged.

"By the way, we never really asked…" Rito said, scratching his head.

"Yes?" Edd asked in return.

"Do you guys ever get tired of those clothes you've been wearing?" Nana finished.

The Eds then looked at their clothes. They were the same outfits they have been wearing ever since they first arrived in Sainan.

"...Well, we do have our school uniforms…" Edd replied.

"Those won't do. We need to get you guys some new clothes." Mikan said.

In that moment, Edd froze.

"W-W-Well, we don't want to impose…" Edd said.

"Yeah, we're just fine with our clothes. We always wear them." Eddy added.

"Well, don't you think some new clothes would be a new change of pace?" Momo asked.

"Erm...Well.."Edd stammered.

"Double-D, you do enough to help us out as it is. More than some people…" Rito said, then glared at Nana.

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Nana said, clenching her fist.

"Consider it a treat. We owe you for saving our lives anyway." Mikan said.

"I just don't want to impose...you all struggle with money as it is, I mean, theres only so much that your father gives you…" Edd explained, with a slight feeling of guilt.

"Hey, don't we have the money Sami gave us?" Ed said.

Edd then looked at Ed. "You're very right, Ed. We still have the money Miss Tenjouin gave us."

"Yeah, We're stinking rich! Its been burning a hole in my pocket ever since we got it!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We could tell. Your jaw nearly came off when you saw your check." Nana said.

"Well, I've never seen that much at one time, what'dya expect?" Eddy said, smiling brightly.

Edd then chuckled. "Well, I guess we should go on a bit of a well-deserved shopping spree after Miss Lala shows us what she's been hiding."

Eddy then nodded. "Right. Don't want to spend it all too quickly." Eddy said, with a slight sense of confidence.

Edd then snickered. "Eddy being patient. First theres extra-terrestrial beings, next is this. I believe we've seen everything now."

"Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

><p>A few moments pass, as they all arrive back in the Yuuki residence.<p>

Lala then hopped up the stairs, then stopped mid-way.

"Everyone, just wait here, I'll call you guys up." Lala said, then continued up the stairs.

While they were waiting, everyone else then went to the living room and sat down.

"What do you think she has in store?" Edd asked.

"Not sure. She always has something up her sleeve…" Rito said, sighing.

"Well, she seemed really excited about it." Momo said, sitting next to Edd.

A few moments pass, as Lala comes down, and announced to everyone.

"I got it ready!" Lala chirped, as she went back upstairs.

In that moment, everyone then stood up, and walked upstairs, everyone having thoughts on Lala's project.

They walked into the Deviluke sister's living area, as Lala led them to a certain room near her room.

They walked into a room with lights on the floor, and a single terminal.

"Everyone wait, while prep the system!" Lala said, typing on the terminal.

Edd looked around, and grew nervous.

"E-Er, Miss Lala? What's all this about?" He asked.

He could hear Rito sigh, and he could swear he heard him say "Not this again…"

He looked to Rito. "W-What's going on?"

Rito simply placed his hand on Edd's shoulder.

"Keep your eyes closed. You'll freak out less that way." he said, smiling nervously.

"W-What!?" He said, as Lala then pushed one last button.

"Ready! Everyone get set!" Lala said, as a machine whirred.

"Uh…" Eddy said, unsure of the situation.

In that moment, the floor started to glow.

"H-Huh?" Edd said, looking down.

"Program, activate!" Lala yelled, as the room began to envelope in light.

The light began to envelope everyone in the room, closing in on the Ed's.

"W-What!? Whats going on!?" Edd yelled, as the light enveloped his arm.

"Closed eyes!" came Rito's voice.

In that moment, all three Ed's then shut their eyes tight, as the light covered all those in the room.

* * *

><p>All Edd could see. while face-down was white.<p>

White floor, white walls, white ceiling.

All white.

Upon further inspection, the light dissipated, revealing what ,looked like a log cabin.

He picked himself up, and looked around.

"H-Huh?" He asked. himself.

"Yo, Double-D!" Came a voice.

Edd turned around, and saw everyone else in the room standing up, in a group.

What stroke him as odd is he found Yui and Haruna in the world as well, when he saw them go home not even an hour ago. And that they all had different clothes on.

Rito donned white apron, with brown pants and a green shirt, while Haruna had a leather corset above a red skirt and blue stockings and a red cape, with a what looked like a sword on her right side, and brown gloves.. He saw Yui had on a orange chinese-esque dress, with white stockings, and black and orange cloth gauntlets.

He noticed Mikan had a white cape, with shorts that had a yellow belt crossed over them, and a white shirt, with her white-gloved hands holding a book.

"W-What's going on!?" Edd demanded.

Rito held up a hand for silence, and then pointed forward.

Edd turned in the direction, and jumped back in surprise.

"Hello~!"

Edd fell back onto his rear at what appeared in front of him.

He saw what looked like a short blonde-haired, woman, dressed in...a show-bunny outfit.

"U-Uh…" He stammered, as he noticed more of them, but all with different colored-hair and outfits.

"Come with me, cutie!" she girl said, then took Edd's arm.

"H-Hey!" Edd said, confused.

"Just go with her Double-D. She'll help you get your class." Rito said.

"Class!? What are you talking about? I see no school here!" Edd yelled back.

"Not that kind of class, stupid." Came Yui's voice.

Edd was confused as the girl pulled him closer to what looked like a seal on the floor.

"Stand right here!" the girl said, gesturing her hand to the seal.

Edd looked at the girl, the seal, and then the group.

After receiving nods from everyone, Edd stepped onto the seal.

"L-Like this?" He asked.

"Yes! Stay right there!" The girl said, then walked over towards a lever on the wall.

She held the lever, and looked at Edd.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I-I guess…" He replied nervously.

The girl then pulled the lever, causing the seal to spin and glow.

"H-Huh?" Edd said, watching the seal.

The light then moved along Edd's body, enveloping him in light. After a few moments, the light cleared, showing Edd in a new set of clothes.

He wore a dark blue jacket, with a light-blue shirt. He had a pair of purple pants, with brown boots. His hands were covered in blue gloves, and he donned a pointed witch's hat.

"Congratulations! You're high intellect and wisdom has made you a Black Mage! Master of Elemental Magic and Dark Arts!" the girl announced.

Edd then looked at himself, examining his clothes.

"H-Hey, what is going on!? Black Mage!? What does that mean!?" Edd yelled.

"Double-D, You're a Black Mage! Just like from Final Fantasy!" Ed said, looking at Edd.

"Huh? You mean that video game you were always playing?" Edd asked.

"Yeah! You look so cool! Me next, Me next!" Ed yelled, and ran towards Edd.

Ed quickly picked Edd up, and placed him off the seal, and stood there himself, nearly exploding from excitement.

Edd then walked over towards the group, further inspecting his clothes.

"What is all this?" Edd asked.

"Well, Its a long story…" Rito said, scratching his head.

Meanwhile, the girl had the lever ready, with Ed teeming with excitement.

"Volunteers are always nice!" She said, pulling the switch.

The seal then spin and glowed again, enveloping light around Ed.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed's voice could be heard from the light.

Edd looked over, and noticed Lala wasn't with the group.

"H-Hey, where's Miss Lala? Edd asked.

"A-Ah, I guess that is a good question." Rito said, chuckling.

The light died down, revealing a new Ed.

He had a whole set of grey armor, with green details. He was covered from the neck down in the sterling armor.

"Coooool!" Ed yelled, looking at himself.

He had noticed he had rather large sword strapped to his back, which he pulled out and fawned over.

"You're massive strength has made you a Warrior! With power to boot, and mastery of all weapons!" the bunny-girl announced.

"Way too cool!" Ed said, dancing with himself.

"Edd seems to be enjoying himself." Eddy said, crossing his arms.

Another girl then grabbed Eddy's arm, dragging him towards the seal.

"We can't forget you!" the girl said.

"H-Hey!" Eddy said, being dragged by the girl.

They stopped above the seal, in which Eddy stood upon it.

"Ready?" The girl asked.

Eddy sighed. "Ready as ever, I guess." He said.

The girl then pulled the switch, enveloping Eddy in the light as well.

Ed walked over to the group, still in awe with his sword.

"Pretty cool Greatsword, huh, Double-D?" Ed asked.

"Yes, actually, the work and details on it are impeccable…" Edd replied.

"I think Its so cool we are in a JRPG! Fight monsters, find treasure, and rescue a princess!" Ed said, grinning.

"Well, at least Rito does." Edd said, teasing Rito.

"H-Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Rito defensively asked.

"Calm down, I was just teasing." Edd said, laughing along with Ed.

The light around Eddy died down, as it revealed him with new clothes as well.

He had a light-green shirt, with purple pants. He had a green bandana on, with brown gloves. He had a small dagger on his left side, with black boots.

"Your cunning and sly personality has made you a Thief! Master of stealth, and the ability to steal items from enemies!" the girl announced.

Eddy looked at himself, and crossed his arms.

"Not my style, but its pretty comfy." He said, smiling smugly.

It was soon Momo and Nana's turn for a job. They had other jobs, but since the game was reworked, they had to have new jobs.

They were led to the seal, Eddy walking past them.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Eddy asked.

Nana smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, you look cool in it." Nana said.

Eddy turned a bit pink as he walked on, scratching his cheek in flattery.

The girl pulled the switch, surrounding the twins in light.

Eddy walked to his friends, smiling.

"The job suits you, Eddy." Edd teased, crossing his arms.

Eddy shrugged. "I know I'm not a good guy, so what."

Edd's expression dropped.

"Relax, I was only kidding…" Edd said.

Eddy snickered. "So was I, Sock-Head. I'll get you back." Eddy said, slightly punching Edd's arm.

The light dimmed, as the twins were revealed with new clothes as well.

They had light-brown robes that looked larger than their sizes, both having a circlet. Momo had a circlet with a green gem, while Nana had a pink gem.

"Your abilities to speak with plants and animals has made you twin summoners! Alone, you can summon great beasts, but together, you can summon even gods!" the girl announced.

"Its kinda too big…" Nana said.

"Well, the job suits us, at least." Momo said in return.

The twins then walked over to the group.

"Well, looks like we all have our jobs." Edd said.

"That only means one thing…" Rito said, sighing.

Edd looked confused, but then saw another bunny-girl at another switch.

"Now that you have your jobs, it's time to go!" the girl said, then pulled the switch.

In that moment, the floor then opened, as if a trap-door was activated, sending everyone falling.

"Good luck~!" All the bunny-girls yelled, as the group fell.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of falling, the group landed in a dense forest, smack-dab in the middle.<p>

"Ow…" Yui said, rubbing her head.

She felt a weird sensation, and looked down, blushing instantly.

She saw she was on top of Edd, with his face between her legs.

"H-Hey!" Yui yelled, staning and kicking Edd.

"Its-Not-Ow!-My-Fault! Ow!" Edd said in between kicks.

The rest of the group then stood up, with Rito watching Yui kicking Edd.

"Brings you back, doesn't it?" Mikan asked Rito.

Rito sighed. "Not the best memories…" He said.

When Yui calmed down, Edd stood up, rubbing his stomach.

"I-I apologize, It was not my interest to do that…" Edd said to Yui.

A "Hmph" came from Yui as she crossed her arms.

"Keep your face to yourself." Yui said, going pink.

The group then looked around, lookiung around the forest.

"Well, we should go and find an Inn. It seems we got here when the sun was setting." Rito said, looking at the sky.

"Good idea...I never even got a shower in before we got here…" Haruna said.

Ed looked like he was about to explode.

"We should find some monsters to fight!" He yelled, pulling out his sword.

"C-Calm down, Ed, we don't have to jump the gun." Mikan said.

"Awww, but we need to get experience!" Ed whined.

"Ed, we can wait a few moments, it doesn't look like we are going anywhere." edd said, attempting to appease Ed.

Ed then whined, and put away his sword.

In that moment, a rather menacing sound came from the forest.

"What...Was that?" Eddy asked, sweating.

"Uh oh…" Ed said, gripping his sword.

"What!? What was that!?" Yui asked frantically.

A series of pounding noises came, as the group heard trees being topples.

"That can't be good." Edd said, looking around.

In that moment, a series of nearby trees were toppled by a large dragon-like creature.

"Its a Fire Wyrm!" Ed yelled, pointing at the beast.

The Wyrm then roared an ear-piercing roar, making everyone prepare themselves.

"Quick, Haruna! On me!" Edd said, charging after the beast.

"W-What!?" Haruna said, confused.

"Help me attack this thing!" Ed yelled, attacking the beast.

"R-Right!" Haruna yelled, charging after the beast with Ed.

"Double-D! Cast Haste on everyone!" Ed yelled.

"W-What!? How do I do that!?" Edd yelled.

"Raise your hand, and yell the spell! Like this!" Mikan said, as she raised her hand. "Barrier!" she yelled.

In that moment, a yellow aura emitted from Mikan surrounded the entire group.

"There! Raised defense!" Mikan said, then looked at Edd. "Your turn!"

Edd raised his hand. "Haste!" he yelled.

A red aura then surrounded everyone, making Haruna and Ed swing much faster.

"Rito! Plant a few seeds! They can raise resistances!" Ed yelled back.

"How the hell do you know all this!?" Rito yelled, rummaging his pockets.

He pulled out three different colored seeds, and planted them in the ground.

"Double-D! Cast a few offensive spells until the plants grow!" Ed yelled to Edd.

"Just how long will that take!? Plants take time to grow!" Edd yelled back.

"Cast Lightning, now!" Ed screamed, as he blocked a claw from the dragon.

Edd then raised his hand to the sky, yelling "Lightning!". A bolt of lightning seemed to come out of nowhere, striking the dragon from above.

"Good! Its stunned!" Ed yelled. "Haruna, get it!" He yelled, having Haruna nod at him, as they both slashed at the beast.

"I'll help out!" Yui yelled, as she sprinted to the beast, kicking it in the abdomen.

The plants Rito planted then sprouted, making blue, red, and yellow plants.

"Throw them!" Ed yelled to Rito.

Rito did such, as the plants then burst with an array of the three colors, surrounding each with another aura.

"Double-D! Keep at it with the spells!" Ed yelled.

Edd then followed through with a series of spells, ranging from fire, to ice, and poison.

"Eddy! Steal a horn! We can use it for buffs!" Ed yelled to Eddy.

"And just how do I do that!?" Eddy yelled back.

"Hit it with your dagger!" Ed yelled, plunging the sword into the dragon's body.

Eddy unsheathed his dagger, as he held it in his hand.

"I'm gonna kill you after this, Ed!" Eddy yelled, running after the beast with his dagger.

He plunged the dagger into the dragon's side. In that moment, the dragon gained his senses, and used it's tail to push Eddy away, sending him flying.

Nana rushed to Eddy, kneeling over him.

"Eddy! Are you okay!?" Nana yelled to Eddy.

"Yeah…" Eddy said, as he raised something in his hand.

It was a sterling black dragon horn, ripped from the beast's head.

"I'm alright." He said, tossing it in his hand.

"Momo! Nana! Cast a twin summon!" Ed yelled back to the twins.

Nana looked at Eddy, who nodded to him. She joined Momo, as they both raised their hands.

"Summon, Terras!" They both yelled, as a seal appeared on the ground below them, which spun and glowed.

In that moment, a rumble ran through the earth. A massive creature burst from the ground, which looked like a titan.

"Smash it to bits!" Nana yelled, prompting the Giant to attack.

It raised its hands and locked them together. It brought its fists down on the creature's head, causing massive damage.

"Its almost done! Haruna, you ready?" Ed asked Haruna.

Haruna nodded, as they both readied themselves.

"Cross-Slash!" Ed screamed, as he and Haruna slashed the dragon in unison, in an X-shaped fashion.

The beast roared, and gave out a dying screech, as it fell to the ground.

After the dust settled everyone cheered.

"We did it!" Haruna yelled, as Ed pulled her in for his signature bear hug.

Edd wiped the sweat from his forehead, as Eddy beat the dirt off his clothes.

"I've never heard Ed talk like that before." Eddy said, looking over at the happy Ed.

"Well, I guess we're in his zone now. He knows everything, and Intelegence can increase when conflicted with intrests." Edd replied.

"You mean like you and pretty much everything?" Eddy snarked.

"And you and cash values and your scams." Edd teased back.

They both then chuckled, as Ed went around, giving bearhugs to everyone.

* * *

><p>About an hour passed after the fight, as everyone walked on until they found a town. They went straight to the Inn, in which they rented two rooms. One for the girls, the other for the boys.<p>

The boys sighed as they entered their room, taking off the heavy parts of their clothes.

"I need a shower after all that. You too, Ed." Edd said.

"Soap?" Ed whined.

"Ed, so help me, if I have to sleep with your stinky pits, I'm gonna beat you." Eddy said.

Ed sighed, and then folowed after Edd to the shower.

"Crazy, isnt all this?" Rito asked Eddy.

Eddy laid back in his bed. "Yeah, totally…"

"Don't worry, Double-D! I'll protect you from the soap!"

"Ed, No!"

In that moment, Ed came running through the shower door, holding Edd in his arms.

They were both shirtless, as Ed kept running.

"E-Ed! The wall!" Edd yelled, but was too late.

Ed had crashed through the wall, breaking into the room next door, which the girls were all staying in.

What they saw however, wasnt pleasant either.

They looked up, and noticed that nearly all the girls were half naked, all in their underwear.

They all stared at Edd and Ed, who were looking back at them.

"I-Its not what it looks like!" Edd said, covering his eyes.

All the girls then all screeched, and what was followed was a series of slaps and punches.

* * *

><p>The boys all then were in the hallway, all on the floor or on the couch that was pulled out.<p>

"Great. Now because Ed HAD to break the wall, we have to sleep here. We could have covered the hole, but Nooo…" Eddy complained.

Edd sighed. "All in a days work, huh Ed?"

"Its not so bad. At least we have blankets and pillows to keep us warm." Rito said.

"Yeah, but if Ed hadn't mesed up, we'd have our own beds." Eddy complained.

"Better than outside, that for sure…" Edd said, looking out the window.

Meanwhile, Ed was snoring loudly on the floor, wrapped in his blanket.

"Stupid Lumox." Eddy said, as he wrapped himself.

Edd was the remaining one awake, as he heard snores from the other three boys.

He sighed to himself.

_Why must this stuff happen to us…_

Then, for some reason, his mind flashed to Yui.

_She looked great in that dress…._

He shook his head.

_Whats wrong with me? Why am I thinking about that…_

He couldn't get her out of his mind. He sighed. He had one last thought before drifting to sleep.

_Maybe...This is love..._

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm tired. I've been working all day on this. <strong>

**Good news is, I have three of my fics all ready for you guys. I promised a Mega-Update, and I'm keeping true to my word.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
